yuri on ice - Past
by Sueona
Summary: After winning silver, Yuuri agreed to continue to skate. Viktor could not let go and decides to be coach and skater at the same time. The past comes back to haunt the two.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri on Ice and make no profit from this story.

Warnings: Some sexual pleasure.

Summary: After winning sliver, Yuuri agreed to continue to could not let go and decides to be coach and skater at the same time. The past comes back to haunt the two.

Notes: I'm taking a small break from Mate. I kept getting this idea to open up about Viktor's background. So, I decided to write this. Please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.

Viktor stared at the happy face as Yuuri agreed to skate again. He smiled. He wanted to kiss the lips right now, but he doubted Yuuri would like it. He stood up, speaking, "Well, we need to get ready for the dinner." Yuuri groaned in annoyance and he saw the stress about last time. He chuckled as he started to pull Yuuri out of the rink. It didn't take long for a mob to attack them with flashing lights and tons of questions. He kept his arm on Yuuri's shoulder, trying to make Yuuri comfortable. Yuuri was never used to the fame like he was.

"Is it true you will be returning Viktor? What about you, Yuuri? What about a coach, Yuuri?"

Viktor smiled politely. They have not discussed everything yet. He waved off the reporters with a smile, "We are getting ready for a dinner. After winning silver and beating my record, Yuuri is tired." He waved as the flashes as he helped Yuuri through the crowd. He could see Yuuri's mind thinking. Sometimes he wished he could read his mind.

When they entered the hotel room, Viktor spoke, "What is on your mind?" Yuuri jumped, startled as he just realized they were together. He could not stop himself as he rubbed Yuuri's shoulders. He leaned his head on the shoulder, sighing, "I wish I could read your mind." He saw the cute display of Yuuri's flushed face going straight to his ears.

Yuuri stuttered, "I… I thought that tonight…tonight would be it for… for me. I… I never thought about a coach again…. Again."

Viktor hummed near the tan neck. He wanted so much at the moment, but held himself in check. Yuuri was not comfortable with this stuff. He moved, brushing his raging hold on against's Yuuri backside. He cursed in Russian when he felt Yuuri tense in his arms. He took a deep breath and pulled back. He whispered, "Sorry." He went to go take a cold shower but Yuuri's hand grabbed his. He stared at Yuuri who didn't look up from the ground and his face was beat red.

Yuuri asked softly, "Were you joking at the dinner about the rings being engagement rings?"

Viktor sighed, annoyed. It had Yuuri snap his head up. He took a step closer to Yuuri who looked ready to run. He traced the soft lips as he spoke clearly, "I have tried over and over Yuuri to show you. I want to be with you. You brought me something I lost long ago." He did not want to go back down the road of his harsh memories. He closed his eyes, trying to shut them out of his mind.

He yelped in surprise when Yuri wrapped his arms around him. He tensed for a second and relaxed the next. He sighed in relief. He whispered in longing, "I want to be with you, Yuuri. You lit something in me that can't be put out now." He had relationships before. They did not last long. The ice was his life. He had short affairs but nothing ever lit him up or meant anything to him. He wrapped his arms around Yuuri, trying hard not to scare Yuuri with his desires.

Yuuri whispered nervous, "I can help you with your problem."

Viktor could not stop his laughter. Yuuri pulled back with a glare and his face red. He ran his hands down to the firm behind. He squeezed, hearing Yuuri yelp then cover his mouth. He pulled the hand away. He knew he must be scaring the other man, but he could not contain himself. He pulled the toned body to him, feeling a need light inside of him. He sighed, "I want you, Yuuri. I want to be one, but I will not push you into it or let you think you have to please me."

Yuuri shocked him as he whispered into his ear, "No pressure here. I want to know you. I want to feel you."

Viktor could not stop himself as he spoke, "Move with me. I'll be your coach at the same time. Move with me." Yuuri gasped in his hold and held onto him. Damn, he would give up skating if it meant staying beside Yuuri.

Yuuri laughed, "How did this happen? We were ready to have some fun then a big decision."

Viktor couldn't stop his laughter either. They moved to the bed and sat down beside each other, holding onto each other's hand. Yuuri looked ready to speak but shut his mouth. Yes, he had desires, he wanted to release. He could always take a cold shower.

Yuuri glanced to him shyly at first, then a look of determination, "I want to be with you. I don't care where. Yes, I'll move in with you."

Viktor pushed Yuuri to the bed, kissing him hard and rough. Yuuri gripped his hair, tugging at it. He groaned into the kiss as he dratted his tongue inside the wet warmth. Yuuri squirmed under him and he made his hips thrust down, showing all his desire.

When the kiss broke, Yuuri was breathless, "I think we both… both have a problem now."

Viktor could feel it, but he could see the worry and fear in Yuuri. He had to remember Yuuri never had a relationship alone anything form a desire with another person. He pulled back some, offering, "We can just touch. I won't push you into sex."

Yuuri looked ready to bolt at the mention of the word of sex and spoke, "Shit."

Viktor kissed his head, waiting. He felt hands slowly run under his suit jacket. It felt hotter in the room. The touch was soft and shy. He could tell by the look in the brown eyes that Yuuri was worried about messing up. He grabbed the hand, seeing the concern return tenfold. He sighed softly with a kind smile, "Yuuri there is no right or wrong way. Touching is just learning what the other likes or dislikes."

Yuuri asked, "What about sex?"

Viktor blinked his eyes down at the man beneath him for a second. He shook his head as this man always did surprise him. He finally spoke, "There is some pain to the one receiving. We need things to help along."

Yuuri asked, "Have you ever been with a man? I mean heard about women with you, but…"

Viktor saw no more words were coming as he answered honestly, "Yes, I have been with a man before. No, I was never on the receiving end. I never felt comfortable with giving myself up like that." He could not believe they were talking about this and they were still hard. Yuuri's hand was pulling his shirt out of his pants, slowly touching his skin. He sighed as he leaned his head against Yuuri's.

Yuuri whispered as he felt the heat touching Viktor, "I know you know. I haven't been with anyone. I have touched myself of course, but I never got close to anyone to feel it."

Viktor groaned into Yuuri's ear as he ran across his nipple. That was a nice spark. He heard everything Yuuri said. He whispered into his ear with honestly, "I was never with anyone that made me feel love. Never anyone who made my heart race." He moved Yuuri's hand to his heart, both feeling the steady beat going quicker.

Yuuri surprised him again, "Let's undress."

Viktor wanted to laugh, but he saw the determination in Yuuri's beautiful eyes. He stood up, undressing. He never had a problem with his body. Yuuri on the hand needed help out of the costume. As they stood in front of each other, naked and very hard. Yuuri was not looking at him. He took off the glasses and laid them on the night stand. Yuuri was still frozen. He laid them down on the bed. He slowly slid his hand up the toned leg as he spoke seriously, "If you want to stop at any point, say it."

Yuuri whispered, "But you…"

Viktor pushed the head up to stare into the eyes, seeing the doubt. He spoke, "I have been with people, Yuuri. But you have not. I want you to be happy, pleased, and wanting this as much as I do. I will hold off if you are not…" He was shocked when Yuuri kissed him. It was messy, fast, and teeth. He took the head, slowly helped Yuuri learn to kiss. He slowly ran his tongue against the lips. It was burning himself as he had to teach this man.

When they pulled back, Yuuri spoke, "I want to feel you, Viktor."

Viktor smiled as he laid down, letting the shy man take some control. Hands slowly worked along his chest, making him burn need. Yuuri was biting his lip as he tried to figure things out. He sighed as hands went lower, his navel was beat to please him, "Yuuri." Those brown eyes looked up. His hands molded against Yuuri's heated skin.

Yuuri groaned, "Viktor."

Viktor muttered against lips as both them were touching each other, "Sorry Yuuri, I need." He flipped them over, letting Yuuri explore as he thrust him hips down. Yuuri snapped his head back, digging is nails into his hips as he thrust up. The body was beautiful. Yuuri was breathless as he continued to thrust. He felt the need coil around him. He touched all he could as Yuuri tried to keep up with him. He did feel the nails run down his back, building more passion in him. He thrust again, gaining loud shout of Japanese he did not understand. He sealed the lips as their bodies against each other. He was breathless breaking the kiss, "I can't hold much longer."

Yuuri groaned, "Viktor. Viktor. Me neither. Viktor, don't leave."

Viktor kissed the lips, "Never. Never. Never." He felt the younger man release holding onto his sweaty body. He followed with the name of his love, rolling off his lips, "Yuuri." He flopped beside Yuuri, breathing heavy. He never had a release as good as that felt. He wondered what it would be like inside Yuuri or Yuuri inside of him.

Yuuri leaned to him, laughing, "We are a mess and dinner…"

Viktor looked at Yuuri with warmth, "Let us get a shower and head over." It took them about thirty minutes to get out of the shower. Yuuri was a little daring and started to touch him all over, trying to learn his body. He walked out into the cold air, walking with Yuuri by his side. Fans rushed over. With a simple smile and pictures, they got to the party.

Chris was the first to notice them with a shout, "Yuuri lets have a pole dance!"

Everyone turned their heads and Yuuri tried to hide behind him. He wrapped his arm around Yuuri's waist, speaking, "He is not allowed to do that anymore. Remember engaged." Everyone started to whisper. Yuri was in the corner, glaring and making a gag sound.

Yuuri whispered, "Not helping."

Viktor laughed and pulled Yuuri with him. He had no care what others thought of his private life. He found what he lacked all his life. Yakov walked over and looked at them closely. He smiled at his coach.

Yakov asked, "What are the plans Vitya?"

Viktor surprised everyone, "I'm coming back and bringing Yuuri. I will coach him while I train."

Yuri stomped over, yelling, "This pig is coming with us!"

Everyone got silent. Viktor laughed, "He is my student and a challenge. He is my fiancé." There were some shouts and whistles from Chris and a few skaters. He waved at them. Yuuri stood by his side, stunned into silence.

Yuri sneered, "Whatever, old man. I'll wipe you both out."

Yakov sighed and rubbed his head, "You, Vitya are going to be the death of me. Yuuri, is this what you want? Don't let him sweet talk you."

Yuuri blushed but spoke firmly, "This is what I want."

Yakov gave him a pointed look and walked away. Viktor smiled even though he knew the look. Yuri squeezed his hand, sensing something was off. He took a deep breath and whispered, "It's nothing."

Yuri growled lowly, "Don't lie to me."

Viktor had seen that look before. He pulled Yuri to the side as he watched everyone party and drink. Some sponsors were talking to skaters. He was positive some would come over to greet them. He sighed deeply, "There are some things no one but Yakov knows about me and I rather not talk about it."

Yuri rubbed his hand gently, "I won't press, but we are partners. I am here for you."

Viktor smiled at the one who made his heart soar. He stated, "I know. Its just a past, I rather leave there." Yuri gave him a worried glance but as promised he didn't press. It was the past and he was not going back down that road. The sponsors walked over and he smiled.

"It is great to see you two together here. I would like to know if we can do some help with Yuuri's career." The young woman spoke with a smile.

Viktor could not help the chuckle as Yuuri huffed in disbelief. He spoke, "It will be a pleasure. I will be coaching him even as I make my return."

The woman nodded her head, speaking, "Send details to your coach as before."

Viktor agreed with her, "Yes, that will be prefect."

The woman turned her head to Yuuri, speaking, "You did an amazing job out there and I cannot wait to see more."

Yuuri bowed his head, speaking shyly, "I… I try my best."

Once the sponsors went away, Yuuri was a little calmer until Chris walked over. Yuuri tensed, looked ready to run from embarrassment from last year. Viktor waved with a smile, "Chris."

"Come back and remain as a coach. Damn, you do like to surprise everyone." Chris spoke with a wink at Yuuri.

Viktor laughed, "Yes, I do tend to do that." Some drinks were passing by and he took two. Yuuri looked frightened as he handed him a glass. He chuckled, "Do not worry, I will watch out for you, Yuuri."

Chris pouted, "I really wanted another pole dance."

Viktor teased, "That is only for a private show now." Yuuri spit out his drink, face completely red.

Chris laughed, "All right. All right. As I would love to hear details, I don't think Yuuri can take it."

When Chris walked away, Yuuri whispered, "Do not ever…"

Viktor wrapped his arm tighter around Yuuri, speaking, "I would never give that information out." Yuuri looked relieved and looked at him with a look like a kicked puppy. He rubbed his thumb against the waist, sighing, "I'm not mad. You are fine, Yuuri."

Yuuri looked down, sighing, "It will take me to get used to. I am not…"

Viktor lifted Yuuri's chin up to look into his brown eyes. He spoke, "I have always met you where you stand. I am not going anywhere." Yuuri wrapped his arms around him holding him close.

Yuri yelled, "No one wants to see that display, pig!"

Yuuri backed off and blushed, but he kept his arm around the waist. Viktor pulled him around, talking with fellow skaters and a few sponsors who wanted to work with him and Yuuri. Some were praising about his return to the rink. Yuuri was drinking a little more. When Yuuri went to grab the third glass, he took away. Yuuri looked at him with a glassy look. He stated, "No more for you tonight. No repeats of not remembering. Besides, we have an early flight tomorrow and announcement to your family."

Yuuri leaned against him with a whisper, "Thank you."

Viktor saw Yakov looked at him and kept staring. There was some worry in the man's eyes. He raised an eyebrow, but his coach made no acknowledgement. It was an hour before they finally got to their hotel room. He let Yuuri take another shower alone, even though he would love to be close to his lover. He packed everything they would need and be ready for tomorrow morning. He informed Yakov they were going back to Hasetsu for a bit to get everything set up. He had a lot of planning to do.

Yuuri walked out with a robe on and flopped to the pushed beds together. Viktor laid beside him, running his fingers through the wet black hair. It sounded like Yuuri was purring for him. Viktor whispered, "Get some sleep."

Yuuri grabbed his hand before he could stand up and spoke, "I want to feel you."

Viktor stared at the one who stole his heart. It was the first time Yuuri requested. He undressed and laid down. He left his boxers on just in case Yuuri needed more time. Yuuri climbed on top of him, slowly, feeling his chest. His heart was racing again. He chuckled, "You feel more when you drink."

Yuuri made a face and spoke, "It isn't drinking. I… I feel like I'm going to wake up and see this as a dream."

Viktor sighed as he stopped the hands. Yuuri looked at him. He spoke softly, "I'm real, Yuuri. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

Yuuri whispered, "I know Yakvo was staring at us the entire night. I know I would not press, but…"

Viktor hummed, "Ah, my past. It was a rough ride, Yuuri. The ice gave me an escape. My affairs lasted for a short time, calming me down for the moment."

Yuuri asked, "What about me?"

Viktor looked with all the love he felt and spoke, "You gave me a life and love I thought I lost long ago. For a while, I did not think I needed it. Then you waltzed into my life and stood there all drunk but the look. It was a fan but more meaning. You were looking into my soul."

Yuuri asked, "What do you mean?"

Viktor explained, "Beside the dance off, the pole dance, the dancing, and beside asking me to be your coach. You said something that froze me in place. You asked me why I looked lost, lonely, and sad. No one else heard it, but I did. You touched me. No one, not even Yakvo saw it that night. You did. Then you left. When I saw the video, I saw you calling out. And I was damned if I refused to answer the call."

Yuuri stated, "You are not alone anymore."

Viktor agreed, "Yes. I know. I have you and that's all I need." Yuuri hugged him tightly as he sobbed. He ran his fingers through the hair as he whispered, "And you are not alone either. Never alone." He wrapped his arms around his lover, holding him close.

Yuuri mumbled into his ear, "Please give me time to adjust. Please."

Viktor promised, "Always Yuuri." They fell asleep with Yuuri ran his hands over him. Nothing sexual even though his body demanded it. It was nice and warm to let Yuuri explore. He held back completely as he would touch Yuuri from time to time.

He helped Yuuri into the plane. It was cramped as Yuuri refused to do first class. He told Yakvo that he would be back after he arranged everything. Yakvo kept giving him a look but said nothing. Yuri was upset for him not changing his mind about Yuuri, but he had to do what his heart wanted. The trip would take awhile and he fell asleep with his head on Yuuri shoulder.

It took a while after fans and reports stopped Yuuri to ask him questions after questions. They headed to the hot spring and was greeted with Yuuri's family. There were tears of joy about his accomplishment. He stood back, feeling a little envy, but held all emotion back. They were sitting at dinner when Toshiya pulled him aside. He gave a smile.

Toshiya stated, "I know my son is leaving without him even to tell me."

Viktor nodded his head and leaned against the wall. His smiled disappeared as he knew a conversation was coming. He only hoped this would not end badly.

Toshiya replied, "I saw the way you look at my son. I saw it the moment you came. At first, I was willing to knock you out." He held his hand up before Viktor could say a word, "It was not because you are a guy. It was because I tend to know some famous people feel the need for people and push them aside. But I stopped when Yuuri was shy but slowly opening up. Then I saw longing in you. I know. I know he loves you. He looks at you as I look at his mother. I see it in your eyes. Yet, there is haunting eyes sometimes that you try to hide behind a carefree person."

Viktor sighed, "It is the past and I would like to keep it there, no disrespect, sir."

Toshiya nodded his head in understanding and replied, "Please take care of him, Viktor. I thought for a moment he was looking up to you, but I see the rings. I see how he plays with it when he returned. He is nervous. He…"

Viktor touched Toshiya's arm, speaking, "I am meeting him where he stands. I will never push him further than that. I won't lose my heart that was frozen for too long." Toshiya looked at him with approval and they headed back inside. It seemed Yuuri announced his plans and his mother was hugging him. Viktor spoke, "We can come back and visit. I love it here. Like a second home."

By the time they made it upstairs, it was almost midnight. He went to his room, surprised to see Yuuri was following inside. Makkachin was curling up in the bed. He sat down with Yuuri jumping beside him. He waited for the man to speak.

Yuuri muttered tiredly, "I'm used to us being close."

Viktor wrapped his arm around Yuuri as they curled close. He shut his eyes, knowing a long night was ahead. Yuuri rubbed his ring finger. He asked, "Is something wrong, Yuuri?"

Yuuri sighed, "I'm nervous. I know father talked with you. Hope it wasn't bad."

Viktor ensured, "It wasn't. Him looking out for his son." He flinched as a thought entered his mind.

Yuuri asked, "What is it?"

Viktor buried his head into Yuuri's neck, muttering against the warm skin, "Memories I do not want." Yuuri held him tight, but didn't press. He opened up a little, "I didn't have a warm family, Yuuri. I didn't have support like you do. Like I said the ice became my life, my everything."

It was dark and cold. He felt him on the ice. It was his escape. He spun around and around. His hand was held out. He whispered, "Where are you?" He saw the figure. His heart started to pound in his chest. He went toward the shinning light. He kept trying to reach but he couldn't. The eyes looked at him sad and walked away.

He screamed, jumping up, "Yuuri!" His breathing was hard and fast. He couldn't calm down. He felt the world spinning out of control. He felt warmth and then the door slammed open. The lights were turned on.

Hiroko blushed and muttered, "Oh dear, I didn't mean to interrupt."

Yuuri was upset, "Mom… Mom. Look we have clothes… clothes… he had a nightmare."

Hiroko looked at us both, sighing, "Yuuri go make tea. Let's go you two."

Viktor walked out with holding Yuuri's hand. It felt so real. He thought he lost Yuuri. He thought he was going to be alone. Why all the sudden was he feeling insecure about everything? As they entered the dining hall, Hiroko ordered Yuuri to make the tea. He was numb. He tensed when he was wrapped in warm arms.

Hiroko whispered, "Shh, it's all right. You are safe, Viktor."

Viktor slowly calmed down and mumbled into the warmth, "I thought I lost Yuuri. He was there, then walked away. I wanted to grab him, but I couldn't." He wasn't sure what he was saying anymore. He was scared. He felt his body ease and untensed a little when a warm hand would slowly run through his hair.

Hiroko spoke softly, "Viktor, listen to me. He is here. He is with you. He is going with you. Shh, it's all right."

By the time, Viktor calmed down, Yuuri was by his side with tea. He gave a small smile. He apologized, "Sorry I woke people up."

Yuuri gave a smile back, "It is fine, Viktor. We are here for you."

Viktor felt warmth in him as he realized Yuuri was opening his family to him. By the look on Hiroko's face, she was welcoming him in. He drank the tea, finally calming down. He was glad he did not go into a panic attack. He got them when he was a child. Yakvo had no idea how to handle it.

Yuuri rubbed his hand, sighing, "I'm sorry."

Viktor snapped his head up confused, "Why?"

Yuuri nervously bit his lip and explained, "When we were together and you said our rings were engagement rings. I didn't take you seriously. You were mumbling in your sleep for me not to leave you. I told you before the free stake to end things. I…"

By this time, Viktor saw the tears. He wrapped his arms around Yuuri pulling him close. They had a lot to work out together. They were both in part insecure about things. He sighed, "Shh, Yuuri. We will make it."

Hiroko clapped her hands together and stated, "I thought those rings were that. You better ensure I am there."

Yuuri pulled away, blushing, "Mom, you aren't mad?"

Hiroko blinked her eyes at them, asking, "Why would I be?"

Yuuri played with his ring as he answered, "Well, since I am with a man."

Hiroko laughed, "Dear, I knew you were into men a long time ago."

Viktor tilted his head, "I thought you were into girls before I came along."

Yuuri was beat red while he muttered, "More like I can go both ways. I had a crush on a couple girls, but never was fully attracted to them. A few men caught my interest, but… well… you know."

Hiroko tilted her head like it was no concern to ask, "What about you, Viktor?"

Yuuri yelled, "Mom!"

Viktor rubbed Yuuri's hand, "It's all right." He tilted his head with a smile, "Well, you can say a find beauty in both sexes. I had some female relationships. I had a few male relationships. The male relationships were never brought up."

Hiroko sighed sadly, "Not everyone understands."

Viktor sighed, "Very true, Hiroko."

"Mom now." Hiroko stated.

Viktor blinked his eyes as all she showed was love and warmth. It hurt his chest, but nodded his head. Yuuri rubbed his hand as he drank the tea. There was wheels turning in his lover's head.

Hiroko stood up, speaking, "Well, I got a few things to do before everything opens up."

When she left, Viktor spoke, "Spill Yuri."

Yuuri pulled him away from the table, up the stairs, and into his private bedroom, speaking, "Sit."

Viktor sat down with a kind smile and patted the seat next to him. Yuuri sat next to him and held his hand tightly. Questions will turn up. He was wondering if he could answer them.

Yuuri asked, "How many relationships did you have? I heard about two."

Viktor leaned back, pulling Yuuri into his arms. He rubbed the back as he answered, "Five complete relationships. Three were women. Two were men. Most the people then did not want the famous life, so it was kept private. Four affairs out of the light. So to speak, one night stands."

"Any engagements?"

"One was close, but it fail through with my stupid affair."

"You cheated?"

"Once. Only once and swore to never do that to another partner." Viktor spoke with all the honestly he could show. Yuuri was silent. He waited and waited. He asked, "Yuuri?"

Yuuri whispered, "Trying to wrap my mind around it. You don't seem like the type to cheat." He snapped his head up, stating, "I'm not leaving."

Viktor sighed in relief and swore, "I would never do it to you. Even though it looked like I had a perfect life on cameras, I was messed up and rebel in my teenager years."

"You were thinking marriage as a teenager?"

"I thought I loved her. She was a couple years older than me. It was not the fact I cheated on her that broke it off. I confessed and swore to never do it again. It was she did not care about the affair. She wanted to continue."

"She wanted the fame. I remember her from interviews, if it was…"

"Yes, it was big news with her. I felt the deep guilt for being with someone else more than she did. I saw she did not care for me but my position. I was a little revengeful with her."

"That is right, you broke it off with her on T.V."

"What did you think of me then?"

"Well to be honest, I secretly hoped you break it off with her, though I was shocked to see you do it so publicly."

"I was very revengeful back then."

"Don't do that to me."

"Never." Viktor whispered as he slowly kissed the lips. Yuuri kissed back slowly this time. He pulled back before it got a little more. He asked, "What more information?"

Yuuri looked at him with a red face, "What about the men?"

Viktor hummed honestly, "The first one was experiencing so to speak. I also thought if in a relationship I would not foolish seek one night stands. He last maybe a month before I got bored. He did too. It seemed he was just testing the waters. If I remember right, he is married with two children."

Yuuri leaned over him, "The second one."

Viktor chuckled, "Now that one was a crazy one. I thought I found a suitable partner. I was loyal. But he wanted more and more. No talking to fans. I think it ended when he told me to give up the ice. I walked out the door. Almost became a scandal if Yakvo did not come to my saving."

Yuuri shook his head, muttering, "I thought I knew everything about you. You are different now."

Viktor replied, "I kind closed up after a while. I decided the ice was the only thing for me until you pushed yourself against me and seduced me."

Yuuri twisted his buttons, muttering without looking at him, "Can I ask you something and promise you won't get mad?"

Viktor stated, "Shoot. I'm trying to be honest here."

Yuuri still refused to look at him and asked, "Did you think about having sex with me that night?"

Viktor groaned, "Oh hell yes, but I held back with all the control I could have."

Yuuri asked, "What stopped you?"

Viktor chuckled and lifted Yuuri's chin to look into his eyes, "You were drunk. I never thought you would forget, but somewhere deep inside I wanted to be with you with you feeling every thing I did."

Yuuri teased, "Think you are that good."

"Never any complaints." Viktor replied with a wink. Yuuri and him started to laugh. After they settled down, he asked, "Did you have anyone well thought about?"

Yuuri confessed, "I had a crush on Yuko when we were younger, but never thoughts on it. I got over the crush once I saw her looking at Takeshi. There was a guy before I went to college, but I was too shy to even talk with him. I just let my mind go of it when I started to skate. Decided it wasn't for me."

Viktor ran his hand under Yuuri's shirt, "And now?"

Yuuri refused to look at him again and his face was getting red, "Well, my body sure the hell was reacting to you. I didn't notice you were trying. I just thought it was you and I was scared to try to do something."

Viktor teased, "Touch yourself about me?" Yuuri shook his head, mumbling about cold showers. Viktor could tell Yuuri was getting uncomfortable as he felt the muscles against his fingers tense. He sighed, "Meet you where you stand."

Yuuri snapped his head up, smiling, "I know. I was trying to read information about it while you were asleep on the plane."

Viktor removed his hand, "And?"

Yuuri nervously bit his lip, "Kind of scary and embarrassing. I did not read everything. It says it can be painful."

Viktor hummed, "It can if you do not have the right partner. I was never on the receiving end but once I realize I had interest on men, I would study it." Yuuri nodded his head in concern. He lifted the chin, stating, "There is some pain. I know that. I also know how to try to get relax to enjoy it. Besides, as badly as I want it, I would never rush into it."

Yuuri kissed him softly as he sighed, "Thank you. I'm just worried I'll be no good for you."

Viktor groaned, "Oh god, Yuuri, I have been dying these past months wanting you."

Yuuri asked, "Did you well ever…"

Viktor sighed, "Took cold showers too. Thought I would wait for you." Yuuri climbed on top of him, leaning forward. Before anything could happen, the door slammed open and Mira was standing there shocked. Yuuri jumped off of him so fast that he thought his fiancé would faint. He could not wait until going home: private.

Mira laughed, "Oh my god. Yuuri, Viktor's phone is blaring every two seconds. I see why you two didn't hear it."

As she left laughing, Viktor stood up. Yuuri had a look of horror on his face. He spoke, "Will be so much better at my house." He walked down the hall, hearing Yuuri running with him. When his hand was grabbed, he stepped into his room. His phone was going off again. He answered, "Hello."

"DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW TO ANSWER!" Yakvo's voice screamed.

Viktor pulled the phone from his ear for a second. He answered with laughter, "I was speaking to Yuuri and did not know my phone was ringing."

[You better not be using him, Vitya.] Yakvo spoke in Russian.

Yuuri was petting Makkachin who was barking and rolling on his back. Viktor replied back in his native tongue, [He is the one, Yakvo. He is my love.] Yuuri looked at him for a second, realizing he was speaking Russian.

Yakvo replied, [You need to come home as soon as possible.]

Victor asked, [Why?]


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri on Ice and make no profit from this story.

Warnings: Some sexual pleasure.

Summary: After winning silver, Yuuri agreed to continue to skate. Viktor could not let go and decides to be coach and skater at the same time. The past comes back to haunt the two.

Notes: Hello readers. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Here is a new chapter. Please tell me what you think. Comments help me write.

Yakvo sighed, "Just come home."

Viktor looked at the phone when Yakvo hung up on him. Yuuri looked at him, puzzled. He rubbed the back of his head, stating, "It looks like we got to leave soon."

Yuuri asked, "What is up?"

Viktor muttered, "Have no idea. Yakvo wants me back as soon as possible. I thought he would be busy with Yurio."

Yuuri muttered, "I don't understand. We have some time."

Viktor shrugged his shoulders. He spoke, "I'll make arrangements. You talk with family and friends." Yuuri nodded and left the room with Makkachin following him. He called Yakvo back who answered on the second ring, [Speak.]

Yakvo sighed, [Can't explain over the phone. I'll meet you at the airport. Keep Yuuri close to you.]

[Any trouble about us?]

[I don't think so but you never know.]

[Fine, but you better tell me everything.] Viktor said hanging up. He called the airport, speaking with his charm. Oh, he was going to put his money to good use like first class. He was tired of being cramped up. He ordered two tickets as he read off his credit card information. He called for his belongings to be picked up and shipped back. Everything was set up as he took a few of his bags and packed them up. He looked at the clock to see their fight was midnight. He sent a quick text to Yakvo to give the time. He felt bad that he was stealing Yuuri away right away.

He walked downstairs to hear Yuuri's family telling him to pack. He laughed, "I must agree. Our flight leaves at midnight."

Yuuri sighed, "I don't have much to be honest. I didn't even take much when I went to college."

Mira teased, "You could take all of those Viktor's posters."

Viktor asked, "Posters?" He smiled and spoke, "I would love to see which ones you had."

Mira mumbled, "I swear every single one."

Viktor tilted his head, "Oh really?"

Yuuri was red and hissed, "Shut up."

Viktor watched Yuuri run upstairs. He could see he was not totally upset, a little embarrassed, but he would be fine. He smiled and apologized to the family, "I know I'm stealing him away so soon."

Hiroko laughed, "I think he is grateful to escape the press. Minako-san said there is a lot of talk going around. So did Yuko-chan."

Viktor sighed, "I hope they will not be too upset with him leaving so soon. I need back there as soon as possible."

Hiroko asked in concern, "Anything wrong?"

Viktor shrugged his shoulders and told the truth, "I do not know, but I'll look out for Yuuri completely."

Hiroko asked, "What about you?" When he tilted his head, she remarked, "Make sure you defend yourself too."

Viktor nodded his head with a smile and made a request, "Could you teach me on how to make pork cutlet bowl?" Hiroko smiled and pulled him into the kitchen. He learned to cook very young and even studied some cooking classes. He did business and a few different languages. He wished he learned Japanese, but he could put that on his list too.

After spending some time with the family, they went to the rink to see Yuko and Minako was going to meet them there. He held Yuuri's hand who was squirming slightly. He stopped and asked, "Does this make you too uncomfortable?"

Yuuri snapped his head, sighing, "No. I'm thinking about what Yakvo would want. I am not blind, Viktor. I know many will not accept us and even…"

Viktor replied, "I know how to fight. I learned it when I got into my teenager years." Yuuri nodded and they walked to the rink. The triplets were shouting and running around them.

Yuko laughed, "Well the press will not like their star disappearing before a conversation."

Minako walked in and hugged Yuuri, sighing, "Leaving already."

Viktor apologized, "I'm sorry I'm stealing him away."

Minako pointed him in the chest, asking, "What do you want with our Yuuri?"

Viktor laughed, but answered, "To be with him forever. To grow old with him."

Minako spoke, "I heard you were a playboy well up to a point. Then everything just shut up."

Viktor ensured, "Yuuri is my everything."

Yuuri mumbled, "I love how everyone talks about me while I'm standing here."

Viktor hugged him and he felt Yuuri start to relax. Yuko was pitching her nose to stop the bleeding. The girls were whistling.

Minako stated, "About time Yuuri. You were really making this dog beg."

Viktor whined, "Now I am a dog." Yuuri laughed and hugged him back. They talked about preparing for the next skating match. They waved and went back to the hot spring. He explained his other belongings would be picked up in a couple of days. They hugged and made him promise to take care of Yuuri. Yuuri smiled at everyone and they were off.

Yuuri hissed lowly as they were taken to first class, "How much did you spend on this?"

Viktor sat down, noticing some were staring shocked at Yuri as he replied with a wave of his hand, "Nothing I can't handle." Someone approached them and Yuri turned to look at them.

The woman spoke in Japanese, "Oh my god, it is you. I can't believe this. Could I get a photo?"

Yuuri tapped his shoulder, stating, "She wants a photo with you."

Viktor looked at her for a second, stating, "I think it is you she wants a photo with."

Yuuri asked, "Why?"

"Don't disappoint a fan, Yuuri."

The woman spoke more in Japanese, "Please, Yuuri, photo."

Yuuri showed a shock look but did the photo as he pushed him to the fan. When Yuuri sat down, he spoke, "Give yourself, credit, Yuuri."

Yuuri whispered, "I just… I mean I wouldn't have got here without you."

Viktor lifted the chin, leaning forward. He stated, "You had it inside all this time. You just needed a push." Yuuri was beat red as he pulled back, pleased to get that reaction from his fiancé. He leaned back, pleased he had space. It was a long trip back home. Sadly, he was not looking forward to it. He did not like how Yakvo was when they spoke. He had to keep a close eye on Yuuri to ensure his safety. He would let no harm come of the one who stole his heart. He would not let them be broken.

Yuuri whispered, "Can you tell me how sex with men work?"

Viktor turned his head to see Yuuri trying not to look at him at all and was rubbing his hands together. He realized no one was paying attention to them. He replied, "Well the one receiving needs to be prepared."

Yuuri asked in a soft tone, "How?"

Viktor held up his fingers which got Yuuri blushing harder. He grabbed the hand, stating softly, "We do not need to think about that. We were fine touching. Also, you could always take me." Yuuri shook his head quickly. He asked curiously, "Why not?"

Yuuri leaned to his ear, whispering, "Because I do not want to hurt you and I have no experience in it."

When Yuuri leaned back, Viktor asked softly, "Why asking? I mean I don't mind but…"

Yuuri explained, "You have no idea what I get like when something happens when I don't know about it. You only saw a glimpse of it. I want to be prepared."

Viktor nodded in understanding and spoke, "We could slowly work to it. It works better when the person is not so tense." Yuuri groaned into his hands. He pulled Yuuri to him, whispering, "I'm fine with what we did."

Yuuri stated, "I know you want it, Viktor. Oh god, so do I. I just…"

Viktor got interested by Yuuri's confession. He leaned to the ear, whispering, "Do you want me inside of you?" Yuuri groaned and there was the redness. He ran his finger up the leg, continuing to whisper, "Well, I could go down on you. I hear those skills were very good for me."

Yuuri squirmed into his seat, stating, "Stop right now, Viktor. I do not want a problem on the plane."

Viktor chuckled, "Sorry, got carried away." He stole Yuuri's phone who huffed. He put some internet information onto the phone and handed it back to Yuuri. He replied, "You can go through that to see how some things work between men. It's a good resource."

Yuuri asked, "Are you mad for me asking?"

Viktor snapped his head to his lover, sighing, "Of course not, but it is a good resource. I still learn some things."

Yuuri leaned his head on his shoulder, stating, "I want to be with you completely, Viktor. I'm a nervous wreck I'll screw it up."

Viktor ordered, "Look at me." Yuuri looked at him as he stated clearly, "I love you, Yuuri. I know we got a lot to work out between us and it will work." Yuuri smiled at him and his breath caught in his throat. It was the most beautiful sight he has ever seen. He wanted to kiss the man but knew better. Yuuri leaned his head against his shoulder as he played with the phone. He relaxed and closed his eyes.

It took hours plus some overlays. They were both exhausted as they grabbed their bags plus Makkachin from his cage. Makkachin was barking at them, wanting the much deserved love he should get. Yakvo was standing there with Yuri by his side who looked grumpy. He gave a wave and a smile. Yuuri was leaning on him, dead on his feet. He promised, "Only a little while longer." He started to hear whispers about him and then talk about him continuing to coach Yuuri.

When they got to the two, Yuuri waved tiredly and spoke, "Good to see you again, Yurio."

Yuri glared, "I still can't believe you brought him, Viktor."

Viktor sighed, "This is the way I want it." He watched Yuri close who took a step to Yuuri. Yuuri blinked at him, but he could tell his lover was very exhausted.

Yuri pointed into Yuuri's chest, threatening, "You better not slack off and go off crying in the bathroom again."

Yakvo spoke, "Let us go before we draw a crowd or it will be hours before leaving."

Viktor agreed as he helped a stunned Yuuri beside him. Makkachin was barking and wagging his tail. He swore, "Back home, Makkachin." They packed into the car as Yuuri leaned his head on his shoulder. He grabbed the hand, holding it close. Yakvo was very silent and it was making him nervous. Yuri was huffing while looking at them. He spoke, "Yurio is this making you feel uncomfortable? I can…"

Yuri spoke with a growl, "I don't give a shit what you do."

Yakvo spoke, "Language."

It took a good hour to drive home. Yakvo did mention that he kept up with the home. He thanked his coach as they entered. He helped Yuuri to the couch, stating, "You could go to the bedroom and sleep."

Yuuri yawned, "No. I'll wait for you."

Viktor nodded his head, glad there was a new bag of food for Makkachin. He fed his poodle and walked into the living room. Yuuri was looking around, taking in his comfy home. Yuri had his arms crossed and stared straight ahead. He leaned against the wall, stating, "Going to tell me what is going on Yakvo."

Yakvo sighed in Russian, [Your father passed away.]

Viktor looked at the coach, shrugging his shoulders as he spoke, [What concern does that have to do with me?] He saw Yuri turned his head shocked at him, but he made no note on what was going on. Yuuri was squirming in his seat, a little uneasy not understanding what they were speaking about.

Yakvo replied, [He had a policy. You get it.]

Viktor snorted, [Wow, always the financial support from him. Still have nothing to do with this.]

Yakvo rubbed his temples as he shared the last part, [His wife wants to meet you.]

Yuuri asked in a soft voice, but he heard him, "What are they saying, Yurio?"

Viktor could not contain his bitter chuckle, [A man who looked at me once and only gave me financial support because I was a child of an affair. Now his wife wants to speak to me. I do not think so. I have nothing to say to her.]

Yakvo yelled, "She wants to meet you to explain why your father did what he did! I know, Vitya that…"

Viktor hissed lowly, "I want nothing to do with her. I have my life. I do not care why he turned his back on me those years ago. I will not go back down that road ever again!" By this time, his hands were curled into fists and his entire body was tense. Yuuri ran to his side in a second and pulled him into a hug. He felt the hands rubbing his back, trying to calm him down.

Yuuri's voice was near his ear, "Breath in and out, Viktor. Listen to my voice."

Viktor did not realize he was having an attack until Yuuri's calming voice was telling him to breath. He slowly felt his body relax in the hold as he told as ordered. He breathed in and out slowly. He kept his hands to his side since they were still curled into fists. He did not want to harm his fiancé at all with his bottled up anger.

Yuri asked, "What the hell is going on?"

When he took a step toward us, Yuuri ordered, "Stay there, Yurio."

Viktor was trying to calm down to think and see clearly. He never had anyone but Yakvo witness his weakness. His breathing went back to normal as Yuuri refused to release him. His voice was soft in his ear, calming his racing heart. He pulled back, still feeling the anger but was calmer than before.

Yuri growled, "What the fuck did you think doing this to him, Yakvo?"

Viktor sighed, "Yuri, enough." The teenager turned to him and blinked. He had not called him that since Mira gave him the nickname.

Yakvo sighed, "I deserved that much, Vitya. I thought maybe you could have closure at last, but I made a mistake."

Yuuri grabbed his hand, slowly easing the fists, calming him down more. Viktor sighed calmer than a second before, "I do not want any part of the past. I have my future next to me." He squeezed Yuuri's hand who returned it. He could tell there were many questions in his fiancé's head, but he kept silent for the moment. He was not sure if he could answer them.

Yakvo replied, "I will ensure she does not approach you and inform her you want no part in the matter."

Viktor nodded his head in thanks. He showed Yakvo and Yuri to the door. He stopped when Yakvo touched his shoulder. He was taken back by the gentle squeeze. It was like him being a child again.

Yakvo whispered as Yuri headed to the car, [Do not do something stupid tonight, Vitya. He is made of glass just like you.]

Viktor nodded his head as he watched Yakvo leave with Yuri. He shut the door, trying to calm down even more. He knew a conversation was coming, but could he deal with it? He has pushed his past away with his skating. He walked inside to see Yuuri sitting on the couch. He knelt in front of him, putting his head on the toned legs. Fingers ran through his hair. He whispered, "I never wanted anyone to see my weakness."

Yuuri spoke, "Do you want to talk about your father?"

Viktor shook his head, grabbing the legs tighter. He whispered, "He only financially supported me and that's it. I don't want to remember."

Yuuri lifted his head, stating, "No past. Just you and me now and shocking the world with your comeback."

Viktor leaned up, softly, taking the lips. When they pulled back, he stated, "I can't believe how many times I can fall in love with you." Yuuri smiled tiredly. He stood up, pulling Yuuri with him. He spoke, "You need some sleep."

Yuuri yawned, "What about…t you?"

Viktor confessed, "I'm afraid sleep will not come for me." He pulled Yuuri into the bedroom. His bed was huge and he was not surprised to see Makkachin sleeping at the feet already. He kept pushing Yuuri to the bed. He will make sure to take care of his fiancé no matter the troubles he was suffering.

Yuuri grabbed him and they both fell on the bed with him saying, "You need sleep too."

Viktor sighed as he got Yuuri under the blankets, "I'm afraid sleeping does not come when the past rears its ugly head at me."

Yuuri leaned up, asking, "Is there something I can do to help?" When Viktor shook his head, he grabbed his hand, "Viktor, it works both ways. We are together for better or worse. If something bothers you, I will be there to catch you. Stop letting pride destroy you."

Viktor leaned over the body, stating, "Only way I can feel better is ice or release. And I am not letting that be your first time."

Yuuri ran his hands up his arms, offering, "We could do other things besides sex to help."

Viktor groaned, "Oh god, Yuuri, you are going to be the death of me. I swore to never…" He huffed as he was pushed onto his back with Yuuri leaning on top of him. He grabbed the hips as they thrust down. He groaned, "Stop, Yuuri."

Yuuri was blushing but asked, "Don't you want it?"

Viktor stated, "Never doubt me in that. I do but with my state, I will not let you believe you…" His words died when Yuuri kissed him. It was a little messy again and he had to show the man to slow down some. When Yuuri was brave enough, Yuuri's tongue entered his mouth and he groaned into the kiss.

When the kiss was broken, Yuuri breathless said, "I want to, Viktor. I have wanted to try new things since the plane ride. I want you, all of you. All your flaws, I want for myself. I'm being selfish, but I don't care."

Viktor stared into the brown eyes seeing all the love there. He raised his hands, taking off the glasses and putting them on the night table. Yuuri was breathing heavy and squirming. He could see the nervousness. He ran his hands up the legs, stating, "Tell me to stop when you want to." Yuuri nodded his head. He laid Yuuri down on the bed, slowly lifting the shirt. Yuuri gave him a worried look for a second. He kissed the neck when he got the shirt off, "Shh, say the word, and I stop."

Yuuri groaned as he sucked at the neck, "Don't stop. Never stop, Viktor."

Viktor was shocked when he felt Yuuri's hand trying to take off his shirt. He leaned up, letting his hot mess boyfriend rip off the shirt. Hands started to mold against his skin, heating him up and making him forget. He groaned as fingers toyed with his nipples, "Oh god, so good, Yuuri." He heard Makkachin bark and run out the door. He guessed Makkachin did not want to see his parents having fun. He turned back his attention on Yuuri who was blushing madly. He spoke, "He'll be fine."

Yuuri licked his lips and spoke huskily, "What is the five time gold winner going to do to innocent me?"

Viktor chuckled as he leaned down, licking at the nipple. The body below him arched into him. Fingers tangled into his hair, softly pulling at it. He sucked at the skin, going down and down. He slowly took off the pants and boxers, throwing them over his head. Yuuri was moaning his name over and over. He licked up the length. He got caught off guard as a leg kicked out and he fell to the floor. Luckily the leg missed him.

Yuuri leaned over the bed, apologizing, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Viktor. I…I got nervous and and…"

Viktor laughed hard as he sat up. Yuuri was blushing and not looking at him. He laid Yuuri down, leaning over him and teased, "Next time, I'll tell you."

Yuuri hid his face as he muttered, "So embarrassing."

Slowly running his hands over the nude body, Viktor offered, "We can stop there."

Yuuri mumbled, "We didn't do anything yet."

Viktor kissed at the neck, sighing into the skin, "Well, you did let me undress you." Yuuri groaned, finding his hand and forcing it down. He teased, "Want something?"

Yuuri groaned, "Don't tease. Please."

Viktor had some mercy on his fiancé. He slowly wrapped his hand around Yuuri's groin, stroking it. Nails ran down his back, trying to pull him closer. He whispered against lips, "I want to go down on you. No kicking." Yuuri was red but nodded his head. He slowly kissed down the body, leaving some marks on the skin.

He licked at the length, softly kissing at the tip. Yuuri's hips buckled up. He looked to see Yuuri ready to speak. He spoke, "Enjoy it, Yuuri. Just enjoy." Yuuri flopped to the bed, throwing his arm over the brown eyes. He slowly took the length into his mouth. He had to hold down the hips as the groans filled his ears. He sucked softly than hard, having the hips jerk in his grasp.

Yuuri moaned, "Oh god! Viktorrr!"

Viktor grinned around the flesh as he dropped his head down, taking more of the length into his mouth. He relaxed his throat as he sucked hard and circled his tongue underside of the length. The hips were squirming, trying to thrust forward. He hummed around the flesh.

Yuuri was mumbling with his moans, "Viktorrrrr. Oh…. Awww… I'm…I'm…"

Viktor felt the hard release and drank it up. When he pulled up, Yuuri looked concerned. He kissed the lips hard, thrusting his tongue inside. Yuuri grabbed him and groaned into the kiss. Teeth played with his tongue as he coached Yuuri's tongue to play. As he pulled back, he stared at the red face and whispered, "So beautiful."

Yuuri breathless spoke, "You swallowed it?"

Viktor chuckled as he laid on top of his fiancé. He whispered, "Taste fine to me." Yuuri was blushing as he ran his hands down his back. He kissed the nose, ordering, "Get some sleep."

Yuuri stated, "You didn't."

Viktor sighed, "No, but we don't have…" He was tossed onto the bed with his boyfriend pulling his belt off. Eager hands were pulling down his pants and boxers. He stopped his nervous lover with a word, "You do not have to, Yuuri. It was good enough to please you."

Yuuri looked at him, blushing, but stated, "I want to but you will have to tell me if it is wrong."

Viktor went to speak but groaned to feel a tongue licking up his length. He gripped the blankets as small sucks were applied to the tip of his cock. He ran his fingers through the black hair as he watched his cock slowly disappear into the wet warmth. He groaned, breathless, "Yuuriiii." It wasn't the best, but it was still good. He felt teeth and warned, "Teeth. No." Yuuri worked his way up and down, taking into account what he did to him. He groaned as he continued to watch Yuuri please him. It was so much. It was heaven. He had people go down on him before, but never have he felt this much excitement. He pushed his hips down, trying not to thrust into the heat. He warned, "I'm coming."

Yuuri pulled back, spitting up the semen, apologizing, "I'm sorry. I should have…"

Viktor pulled his lover to him, stating, "Some do not do it. You are fine. And you are a fast learner." He was breathless as he lay there in their passion. He remarked, "How about a bath?" Yuuri nodded against his chest. He pulled Yuuri into the large bathroom to hear a gasp. He chuckled, "I like living well." He filled up the tub, pulling Yuuri near him. He stated, "A relaxing bath and sleep."

When Yuuri got comfortable leaning against him in the tub, he asked in a quiet voice, "What about your father?"

Viktor gave a bitter smile, but answered, "He died." He felt Yuuri tense against him. He rubbed the shoulders as he spoke, "I was a product of an affair he had. I was tossed aside. The only thing I ever got was financial support until I hit eighteen. Well, did get to keep his name, but not much after that. Never saw him since I was a child."

Yuuri asked softly, "Who is this woman who wants to talk with you?"

Viktor mumbled, "His wife." Yuuri turned and faced him. The man ran his finger across his face, pushing his wet silver hair out of his face. He could see another question and sighed, "My mother has been out of my life since then too. Please do not ask about her. Please, Yuuri. I told you I did not have a warm family."

Yuuri leaned against him, whispering, "I am here now. I'll be your family from now on."

Viktor felt his heart tighten by those words. It made him feel free. It made feel alive. He wrapped his arms around Yuuri's frame, sighing, "Yes, you on. We have planning to do for our wedding."

Yuuri asked in a rush, "DoyoumeantodoiteventhoughIdidn'twingold?"

Viktor chuckled as for some odd reason he understood the words, "Of course. I only said it to get you to fight more." Yuuri grinned up at him and tried to stop a yawn. He pulled his fiancé out of the tub and dried them up. He found some robes for them to wear to bed. As he got Yuuri to bed, he was a little surprised when Yuuri made sure to curl around him. He wrapped his arm around Yuuri's waist, hearing the man who stole his heart sleeping. Makkachin came in and jumped at the feet of the bed.

The next day, there was a loud banging on the door. He rolled over, hiding his face into Yuuri's back. He muttered, "Five more more minutes." Yuuri shook him, but he moaned in annoyance.

Yuuri sighed tiredly, "Someone is at your door."

Viktor groaned, "Tell them to go away."

Yuuri yelped when ran his hand over the stomach, "Not now."

Viktor whined when his warmth disappeared and footsteps headed out of his bedroom. He yawned, cursing leaving his curtains open. Makkachin started to bark near his head. He petted his poodle, muttering, "Yeah, yeah, I know boy." He dragged himself out of the bed, hearing voices in his living room. He entered, feeling like hell. He waved at Yakvo.

Yakvo walked to him, hitting him in the head and growled, "I told you not to do something stupid last night."

Viktor blinked his eyes, trying to figure out how Yakvo knew until he saw his mark on Yuuri's neck. He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling his cheeks darken. He did not know what to say about the matter.

Yuuri realizing what was going on, spoke shyly, "I sort of egged him on for it."

Yakvo studied his fiancé for a moment and sighed, "I'll leave it alone." He turned to him, giving him a sad look and spoke, "The woman won't take no as an answer. Besides, you will see her when the will be read."

Viktor tensed and snorted, "Why am I included in the will? He didn't know me." Yuuri was by his side in a second, holding onto his hand. He felt his body calm down with the man beside him.

Yakvo sighed, "I have no idea. They keep contacting me since they cannot get your information. They demand you be there."

Viktor growled, "This is not what I need this moment." He rubbed his temples with his free hand. Yuuri refused to let go of the other hand. He was happy to have Yuuri by his side, even if the man did not know the whole story.

Yuuri swore, "I'll be right by your side."

Yakvo replied nervous, "Well, it might…"

Viktor finished, "It might not be a good idea,Yuuri. I do not know his side of the family. I do not want you in any danger." Yuuri looked sad, but he swore, "But I will need you after this stupid matter is over. I need you." Yuuri hugged him and he returned it. Yakvo was looking away. He sighed, "Let her meet me at the lunch area by the rink. I want it public." Yakvo nodded his head. He stated, "Later today. I want this over with."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri on Ice and make no profit from this story.

Warnings: Smex.

Summary: After winning silver, Yuuri agreed to continue to skate. Viktor could not let go and decides to be coach and skater at the same time. The past comes back to haunt the two.

Notes: Hello readers. I hope you are enjoying the story. I am wondering if people are interested in this story. Please leave comments. It does help me write more.

Yakvo left to set the meeting up and told him to be ready in an hour. Viktor could not stop pacing his living room. He showed Yuuri the entire home, pointing out where everything was. He fed Makkachin who now was barking at his feet, sensing his master's discomfort. He did not want to face this woman. He did not want to face a past he swore to never go back down again. His head was a mess. He felt arms wrap around his waist and a head leaning against his back. It eased him for a second, but the panic was still there.

Yuuri whispered into his back, "I'm here, Viktor. Don't shut me out."

Viktor huffed into his fiancé. He sighed sadly, "I don't want to see her, Yuuri. I don't want anything to do with my family. I know it is cruel but…" He stopped, his breath caught in his throat. He pushed away his emotions on the matter long ago. He was tired of seeing the sadness in Yakvo's eyes when he asked. He was tired of feeling the disappointment when he would receive his answer.

Yuuri pulled him to the couch and forced him to sit down as he spoke, "I'll be waiting for you. I'll be here to catch you."

Viktor ran his hand over Yuuri's face, lifting the chin. He stared into warm brown eyes. He could not believe he found something so special. He was sure he would never find it. He leaned his forehead against Yuuri's, sighing, "I'll take you to the rink. You can practice while I do this." Yuuri nodded his head, slowly leaning forward. There was redness in the cheeks as he tilted the head. He softly kissed the quivering lips. When he pulled back, he teased, "I so want to do naughty things to you."

Yuuri squirmed on the floor, muttering, "Like what?"

Viktor stared shocked at his fiancé who looked at him. He could not believe Yuuri wanted dirty talk. It seemed so strange to him.

Yuuri muttered with a glare, "What?"

"You want to hear dirty talk?"

"I was hoping it would make me comfortable with doing things."

Viktor shook his head, chuckling. He patted the seat next to him. Yuuri climbed onto the couch, tensing slightly when he wrapped his arm around the body. It relaxed in seconds and Yuuri was leaning against him. He whispered, "I want to be with you in every possible way possible." He felt the squirming against him. He ran his finger over the hip bone. He breathed into the ear, "I want to mark your beautiful tan skin, showing the world you belong to me. I want to slowly go down on you, pleasing you until you are screaming my name and that is the only name you can remember. I want to show you pleasure by preparing you for my cock to be inside of you, filling you up completely that it leaves you breathless but at the same time dying to have more."

Yuuri was breathing heavy, "Wow, so many images. I think I might have a problem."

Viktor chuckled softly, "You could always take care of that."

"But I have you now. I mean, wouldn't that be senseless since I have you with me?"

Viktor looked at his lover to see curious eyes looking at him. He replied, "Well that can also be worked into foreplay."

"Oh god, you want to watch me?"

Viktor could tell Yuuri was getting embarrassed as the redness went to his ears. He rubbed his finger against the hip bone and replied, "You could watch me too." Yuuri's brown eyes widened. He leaned back, stating, "Yuuri we can take it at your pace."

Yuuri whispered, "Trust me."

Viktor turned his head ready to ask what Yuuri meant until he felt the hand moving over his pants. He went to grab the hand, but Yuuri looked at him, freezing him in place. He leaned back, letting his shy boyfriend have control on their experiences. He groaned as he kept his hand on Yuuri's hip, "Yuuuriii."

Yuuri whispered into his ear, "I want to, Viktor. I want to take care of your sexual desires."

Viktor hissed as Yuuri palmed him through his pants. His pants were becoming tighter by the second. The warmth was driving him insane. He heard his zipper. He was breathing heavier as he felt shy fingers tease his flesh. He hissed as the cold hit his cock, "Yuuriii."

Yuuri whispered, "I want to be the only one."

Viktor took the face into his hands, even while Yuuri stroked him. He took a moment to hold back a groan. He sighed, "You are the world to me. You are the one who completes me. You are and will always be the only one." Yuuri twisted his hand, making him bit his lip while groaning, "Yes. Yuuriii. Yes." His hips thrust up as Yuuri tried to kiss him. He licked at the lips, biting them softly.

"Are you enjoying it?"

"Oh god yes. Keep…" Viktor groaned as the hand worked his balls. He held Yuuri close as the hand worked magic on him and his mind. He felt complete. He felt whole. He groaned, his fiancé's name over and over as the passion built. He barely could keep his eyes open as Yuuri continued to please him. He was breathing heavier as the hand ran up his cock, teasing the tip. His hips had a mind of its own as he thrust up into the hand. The pressure was building. His stomach tightened. The fire was burning him. He bit on Yuuri's shirt as he went over the edge.

Yuuri cleaned his fingers, mumbling, "I can't believe you swallowed before."

Viktor chuckled against his fiancé. He asked, "How the hell did you learn to do a hand job like that?" He pulled back, realizing he would have to change before Yakvo came to get them. He waited for his answer, seeing Yuuri looking everywhere else but him.

Yuuri answered in a soft voice, "Well, I tried to think what I liked and… and I… I watched porn before."

Viktor chuckled, "Not so innocent, I see." Yuuri was beat red and he gave some mercy to his fiancé. He stood up, stating, "I got to get cleaned up. I could help you but I'm afraid…"

Yuuri finished the sentence, "Time is up."

Viktor got into the bathroom, grabbing a new suit to wear. He stared into the mirror to see his bangs sweaty and his face was flushed. He cleaned up, hearing Yuuri answer the door. He looked into the mirror after splashing some cold water on him. Dressed, he came out to hear Yakvo ask where he is. He spoke, "Here."

Yakvo gave him one look and asked, "Were you drinking?"

"No."

"You look flushed."

Yuuri was blushing while Viktor chuckled. He grabbed Yuuri's hand, explaining, "We are going to take him to the rink." He let Yuuri grab his bag and they walked out. They got into the car and drove. Yakvo continued to stare at them through the rear mirror. He asked, "Yes?"

Yakvo stated, "I'm going with you."

Viktor felt some relief he would have Yakvo with him at least. He nodded his head, noticing Yuuri squeezed his hand. He sighed, "I know you want to come, but this part I have to handle."

Yuuri replied, "I know, but I don't want you hurt."

Viktor lifted their joined hands and kissed the gold band across Yuuri's finger. He stared into the warm eyes as he spoke, "Just be there when I get back."

Yuuri stated, "I know it is not the whole story." When he tensed, Yuuri continued, "I will not press, but I wish you would trust me."

Yakvo spoke before he could, "It isn't trust Yuuri. It is something that he dealt with and had it under control."

Yuuri muttered, "Until this right?"

Viktor answered, "Afraid so." Yuuri hugged him while Yakvo coughed uncomfortably. He returned the hug, whispering into the ear, "Be there for me, my love."

Yuuri blushed and stated, "Always."

They got to the rink and Viktor helped show Yuuri around for the moment. Yuri was skating around, trying out new moves. He waved with a smile, "Yurio."

Yuri glared at them as he skated to them with a growl, "What?"

Viktor asked, "Could you watch out for Yuuri?" Yuri blinked his eyes and made a face. He chuckled, "I got a little matter to handle. It won't be for long. Beside you are the only one Yuuri really knows here."

Yuri smiled coldly and stated, "I want something in return."

Yuuri asked, "What do you want Yurio?"

Yuri pointed his finger at them, demanding, "I want to know how to make pork cutlet bowl."

Yuuri groaned, "I don't know how."

Viktor laughed, "I do. I'll teach you, Yurio. Thanks for the help."

Yuri hissed, "Whatever, old man."

Once Yuri went to skate, Viktor looked into Yuuri's eyes, sighing, "I'll need you when this is done."

Yuuri ran his hand over his face, sighing, "I know nothing about the matter, but please come back in one piece."

Viktor chuckled, "I won't get hurt by her, Yuuri. Public place."

Yuuri sighed, "I didn't mean physically, Viktor. I can see the emotional turmoil you are going through and there is nothing I can do because you won't share it."

Viktor kissed the gold band against, sighing, "I don't want to go back to that road."

Yuuri made a point, "But you are by facing her."

Viktor promised, "Give me some time to share that part of me." Yuuri nodded his head, leaning forward. The kiss was soft and quick. He let Yuuri's hand go and headed out of the rink. He was positive he heard Yuri yell about the display and ordered Yuuri to skate. He saw Yakvo waiting for him. He walked to his coach, muttering, "Let's get this over with."

Before he took a step, Yakvo's hand squeezed his shoulder, stating, "We leave when it gets too much for you."

Viktor sighed sadly, "I thought I was okay not knowing why my father did it. I thought I was okay, just hating the man for leaving me." There was another squeeze to his shoulder. He took a deep breath and headed to the lunch area. He sat down as Yakvo went to look for the woman. He browsed through the public network of his friends. Chris was doing photo shoots and sneaking some photos online. He shook his head as realize his friend will be getting a lecture about doing it. He heard heels hit the ground, coming toward him. He put his phone away.

There stood a woman maybe about a foot shorter than him. She was wearing all black. Her eyes were brown and matching hair. She sat down and stared him down as he was doing to her. He could see age was catching up to her. Yakvo stood by his side, acting like a guard.

She spoke, [My name is Anja Nikifolov. You look like him except the blue eyes.]

Viktor did not know how to respond. He remained silent. What do you say to the wife of the man who fathered him as an affair? He tapped his foot against the ground, trying to see where this conversation was going.

Anja smiled sadly, [I'm afraid I do not know why your father did what he did.]

Yakvo asked, [Why want to meet him?]

Anja answered, [I wanted to see him personally. I've seen videos of you, of course, but you could truly pass off as your father.]

Viktor shook his head, speaking for the first time, [You saw me and now I am going back to my life.]

As he stood up, Anja stated, [Here is an address for the viewing. Come. You have family I'm sure would like to meet you.]

She pushed a piece of paper to him. Viktor stood there frozen as she stood up. Anja walked away but his heart was pounding in his chest. Yakvo approached him and he barked sharply, "Don't." Yakvo stood still as he tried to calm himself down. Of course, he would have family. Did he want to meet them? Did he want to know them? Was it okay to hope? Was it okay for him to dream of support?

Yakvo spoke, "You don't have to."

Viktor whispered, "I need to see." Yakvo nodded his head as they made their way to the car. He got the feeling as he did as a kid. He felt the excitement. Then, he remembered the disappointment when he got his answer. He took a deep breath, reminding himself, he had Yuuri. He had someone to go back to. He had family within that man. It did not take long to get to the church. He hadn't been in a church since he left home. He took a deep breath and stepped out. He paced around the car as Yakvo stood by watching.

He nodded his head and went inside. Yakvo was two steps behind him. He felt nervous. He felt scared. He really did wish Yuuri was beside him. As he entered, he stopped, frozen. Everyone was looking at him.

[He looks like him.]

[I can't believe he showed himself here.]

[Poor Anja.]

Anja walked to him and slapped him in the face as she screamed, [Why the hell did you come!?]

Yakvo was beside him in a second, blocking her path to him. He stood frozen as everyone was agreeing with her. He muttered, [You told me to come.] His heart was pounding harder.

An elderly man sneered, [She was being polite. She didn't think you would come, bastard. That is all you are.]

Viktor realized it was a set up. He chuckled bitterly. No one saw him. No one wanted an affair child to appear. He turned around and walked out. Yakvo was after him. He got to the car, cursing in Russian, [Damn it]. He wanted to punch anything in the moment. The pain, the anger, and all the suffering came back to him.

[Wait! Please Wait!]

Yakvo stood in his way, asking, [What do you want?]

The woman took a breath and spoke, [I'm sorry you got that. Please at least know me and your uncle.]

Viktor had enough and sneered, [No. I do not need family.] He got into the car to wait for Yakvo to drive him back to his life. Yakvo got in the car silent as they pulled away. He was done. He had Yuuri and that was all he needed. He closed his eyes, trying to calm his rage.

It took a little while to get to the rink. As he put skates on, Viktor went to the ice. He saw Yuuri sitting there, ready to speak, but he went onto the ice. He saw Yakvo say something to his fiancé. His heart was in pieces. His mind was playing games with him. He spun in a circle, raising his arms. He pushed away everything that tried to destroy him before he had a chance to live. He did a toe loop, then pushed away again. He put all his hatred into music that was not playing. He spun again doing a loop, then a flip.

He spent a good amount of time playing to his hatred before sliding over to the seating stands. Yuri was staring shock with Mila. Viktor caught his breath, pulling his fiancé to him. The brown eyes were sad. Yuuri understood his message. He kissed his lover having Yuri yell while Mila stared shock. He headed off the ice, stating, "Let us go home, Yuuri."

After getting dressed and going inside the car, Yuuri asked, "What happened?"

Viktor answered, "I'm only a bastard child who should not have been born." Yuuri grabbed him and held him tight in his warm embrace. He fought back the tears. He fought back his raging emotions. He fought everything not to go back down a road he did not wish to ever return.

Yakvo sighed, "Sadly, you still have to sit with them."

Viktor chuckled bitterly, "Oh yes, the will. I wish he would just leave me alone completely." It took a little bit to get home, but once there, he could hear Makkachin bark happily. He entered, having the poodle jump on him, licking his face. Yuuri remained silent as he said his goodbyes to his coach. He shut the door and made sure Makkachin had food and water. He flopped onto the couch, exhausted.

Yuuri sat next to him, pulling him to his embrace, "I told you I'll be your family."

Viktor felt the tears as he held onto his lover. He whispered, "Yes, you are. I am done with trying." He pulled back, taking the soft lips into a kiss. Yuuri was leaning over him. When they broke apart, he stated, "I love you, Yuuri."

Yuuri blushed but replied, "I love you too."

Viktor kissed Yuuri, making it hotter by pushing his tongue inside. He felt the tension in his body. He pulled back, running his finger over the lips. He mumbled, "You are a saver."

Yuuri remarked, "You are tense. Let me help you."

Viktor shook his head, stating, "I want our first time to…"

"I never said sex." Yuuri replied and then continued, "Let me get a blanket. Take your shirt off and light the fireplace. Trust me."

Viktor nodded as he saw Yuuri run to get things. He went to the fireplace and started it. It was not totally freezing, but it was crisp. He took off his shirt, standing by the fireplace as Yuuri ran into the room. He watched Yuuri lay the blanket down and ordering him to lay on his stomach. He did as told and shivered when he felt cold oil drop on his back. He chuckled, "A massage. Nice. What did I do to deserve such a caring fiancé?"

Yuuri went to work as he mumbled, "Oh, shut it, Viktor. I could ask the same thing."

Viktor hummed as Yuuri worked on his tense back. He sighed, knowing a problem was forming. He teased, "I think you just want to touch me."

Yuuri leaned down, whispering into his ear, "I'm dying here too Viktor. I want you to make love to me."

"You are trying to seduce me here."

"Is it working?"

Viktor did not want sex to completely be their relationship, but both of them were dying in need. He groaned as he felt Yuuri push down with his lower half. He grabbed the hands, rolling over. Yuuri was blushing but those eyes were drawing him in. Oil hand slid up his chest, making him hum in pleasure. He spoke deeper, showing more of his accent, "Oh god, Yuuri, you are doing one hell of a job of seducing me."

Yuuri whispered, "Stop holding back. I won't break."

Viktor could not control himself. He ordered, "Bedroom." Yuuri laughed but ran into the bedroom. He laid there for a second, realizing he was going to be one with his shy not so innocent boyfriend. He grinned like a fool as he stood up, following the footsteps of his fiancé. He entered, shutting the door. He'll let Makkachin in later. Yuuri was squirming by the bed. He wrapped his arms around Yuuri, sighing into the neck, "We can just have some fun."

Yuuri shook his head, stating, "I might be nervous but I want this. I thought about it all day long."

Viktor teased, "All day?"

Yuuri whispered, "Yurio kept getting pissed cause I kept falling on the ice. I couldn't get my thoughts straight."

Viktor licked at the neck, hearing a soft gasp and the tone body shiver in his hold. He turned Yuuri around, raising the shirt over Yuuri's head. He took the glasses and set them down. He stared at the firm body. He stared at the one who will stand by his side forever.

Yuuri ordered, "Stop holding back, Viktor."

Viktor sealed the lips as he pushed Yuuri to the bed. He played with Yuuri's tongue, coaching it into his mouth. It was a beautiful dance. He pulled back, getting his head straight. He spoke breathlessly, "I need to know if you want me to wear a condom."

Yuuri blinked, blushed, and remarked, "Well, I mean safe reasons. I am good."

"I have been tested every since I have been active. I'm safe." Viktor answer, but he could see Yuuri trying to decide. He spoke softly, "I'll wear one." Yuuri nodded his head, but had no time to think as he took his lips in a heated kiss. He moved his hands down the chest, toying with the nipples. Yuuri broke the kiss, gasping out his name, making blood rush down to his groin.

Viktor pulled back, quickly making his way to undressing his fiancé completely. He stood up with Yuuri to get his pants off. Hands run across his stomach down to his knees. He groaned deeply as Yuuri licked at his length. He pulled open the drawer and toss the lube and a condom on the bed. He pushed Yuuri back on the bed, sucking on the neck.

Yuuri asked, "Did you have people here before?"

Viktor groaned in annoyance, but pulled back. Yuuri had a worried look on his face. He answered, "No. No one was ever allowed here." Yuuri pointed at the things and he explained, "I thought if I did have someone here, I would be prepared."

Yuuri ran his hand up his back, whispering, "Sorry to kill some of the mood."

Viktor teased, "Oh, I can get right back in the mood with a little help." Yuuri's eyes got bright and bold. He bit on Yuuri's lips as a hand wrapped around his cock, bringing it to life again. He moved to the neck as he mumbled around the flesh, "Yes, that feels better and puts me right back in the mood." He helped Yuuri to the middle of the bed, seeing the entire body flushed. It was beautiful, making him desire this man more. He grabbed the lube, stating, "I have to prepare you."

Yuuri glared with a growl, "I'm not going to kick you."

Viktor taunted, "You almost did when I went down on you. I rather not have a black eye." Yuuri continued to glare at him as he spread the legs. He heard his lover start to pant. He circled the hole, trying to get his lover to calm down some. He whispered, "Relax, love. I'll go slow."

Yuuri grabbed his hand, speaking, "Relax to help right?"

Viktor nodded his head, stating, "Too much, tell me and we quit." Yuuri took a deep breath and nodded his head. He slowly pushed his finger inside. He could not hold back his groan. The heat was tight, making his cock jolt dying to feel it. He slowly inched in and slowly pulled out, spreading the lube. He kept his eyes on Yuuri who was looking indifferent.

Yuuri panted, "A little discomfort but strange."

Viktor kissed at the lips as he pushed two fingers inside. He felt Yuuri tense and mumbled against lips, "Relax, Yuuri. It will get better once I find it."

Yuuri gritted out, "Find wha…. Oh shit, do… do that again."

Viktor grinned, "That." He pushed his fingers in and found the spot the third time when Yuuri thrust toward him. He toyed with the spot with his fingers as he added a third finger. Yuuri grabbed his arms, tensing some. He went to the ear, "Relax, relax." He found the spot, making Yuuri gasp into his ear. His cock was begging to be inside the tight heat that was around his fingers. He wanted to be with his love completely, but he swore to take it slow.

Yuuri groaned into his ear, "Please, Viktor."

Viktor pulled out his fingers and prepared his cock for entrance with the condom and lube. He lifted the tone legs, stating as his body demand release, "This is going to be a little more painful. Relax as best as you can." Yuuri thrust his hips, begging him with his eyes. He lined himself up and slowly inched inside. Nails dug into his arms as he stopped to give Yuuri some time. He wished he was completely inside, but he'll take it slow. He inched forward, having Yuuri whimper. He whispered, "Almost there." He inched the rest way inside and stayed still. The heat was engulfing him. He panted near Yuuri's ear. It felt great to be one with his fiancé.

Yuuri ran his hands down his back, running his nail across the oil, sweaty back as he whispered, "Is this it?"

Viktor wanted to chuckle on how Yuuri can be innocent. He moved his hips, feeling the other tense. He whispered as he licked the ear, "Relax. We still have more to explore here. Tell me when ready."

Yuuri gasped into his ear, "Ready."

Viktor slowly made a pace that was slow and gentle. He kept his senses to feel what Yuuri was feeling. Yuuri was running his nails across his back and gasping every second. When there was a bit to his shoulder, he realized he found the spot. He teased with a groan, "You can be vocal." Yuuri shook his head against him. He started to pick up the pace, hitting the spot every few thrusts, making Yuuri bit his lip and move his hips to meet him.

Yuuri whispered, trying to hold back his voice, "I need… need… need…"

Viktor was pleased his fiancé was enjoying the sex. He understood what Yuuri wanted without him voicing it. He snapped his hips forward, gaining more nails digging into his skin. The passion was building. He kissed at the lips, swallowing up the soft meows his lover was making. He reached between their bodies, stroking Yuuri's cock the same way his pace was. He was not going to last with the tight heat tightening every time he hit the pleasurable spot inside Yuuri.

Yuuri bit at his neck when he came over the edge, but he heard his name being called out, "Viktor."

Viktor was not far behind. He groaned deeply as he rode out his release. He pulled out, hearing a small hiss. He laid next to his fiancé, unable to think clearly. He could not believe how good it felt. He swore he never felt that boneless after sex before. He turned his attention to Yuuri, pushing the sweaty black hair out of the man's face. There was a silly grin on Yuuri's face. He asked, "Are you all right?"

Yuuri breathed out, "A little aching, but oh god, that felt amazing."

Viktor kissed the lips softly and gently. He stood up, stating, "Shower now. Also, you might feel the ache for a day or two. So off the ice or you will hurt yourself." Yuuri only nodded, eyes closed. He helped his fiancé to the shower while he cleaned up the bed and put out the fire in the fireplace. When he entered, he still heard the water running and got inside the shower to have Yuuri lean against him.

The next morning, Viktor heard a loud hiss and groan, waking him up. He opened his eyes, staring at his fiancé who was leaning on his back with his legs off the bed. He whispered, "What are you doing?"

Yuuri groaned in annoyance, "Trying to get up, but I think I'm broken. Damn it didn't ache this bad last night."

Viktor shook his head as he saw it was about eight in the morning. He saw a few missed calls from Yakvo and a couple from Yuri. No doubt they wanted them on the ice. He stood up and helped Yuuri to the bathroom. He let him be as Yuuri took care of business. He filled up the tub and ordered, "In the tub. There are jet sprays that will help with the pain."

Yuuri dropped his boxers, trying to avoid eye contract while getting into the tub and asked, "Will this happen every time?"

Viktor turned on the jet sprays, hearing Yuuri sigh in relief. He replied, "The first time is always the toughest. Most times there is an ache but not as bad." He kissed the lips softly as he spoke, "Just enjoy the relaxation while I cook us breakfast. We will be heading to the ice rink."

Yuuri mumbled, "I'll never be able to skate."

"I know, but I have to. Got to get back on track if I make my return." Viktor explained as he left the room to cook. He ensured Makkachin had food as the poodle ran after him, running around his legs.

After the ate breakfast, Viktor drove to the ice rink. He helped his fiancé inside and let him sit down. He went to Yakvo to talk. Yakvo stared at him with a hard look. It was a little unnerving.

[Vitya, please say you are not using him to... ]

[I swear this is more than my affairs. This is the one I want to spend my life with. Good or bad. He is the one.] Viktor replied. He heard some voices, then everything went silent.

"Oh my god, you two fucked!" Yuri's voice screamed that had everyone quiet.

Viktor looked over to see Yuuri trying to hide his face from the embarrassment. He excused himself and went to his fiancé. Yuri was staring at them with anger. He sighed, "Yurio you did not need to announce it to the world."

[He is hurt, dickhead! You should…]

Viktor smiled as he sighed, "He will be fine. He is sore not hurt, Yurio."

Yakvo walked over, stating, "Viktor, the will is going to be tomorrow. Only those named in the will will be present and only them can come sadly."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri on Ice and make no profit from this story.

Warnings: Not much.

Summary: After winning silver, Yuuri agreed to continue to skate. Viktor could not let go and decides to be coach and skater at the same time. The past comes back to haunt the two.

Notes: Hello readers. Thanks for the comments. Keep them coming. [Russian speaking]. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave comments as he helps me to continue to write.

Viktor sighed as he tried to do his moves on the ice. He had headphones in and listening to the music he would edit to fit for his skating. It would surely surprise the entire world. It was like none has ever seen him do before. He skated to the beat, trying to shut out his anxiety. Of course, it did not do so good as he kept hitting the ice.

Yuuri yelled at him and he heard his voice even with the earphones in, "Viktor!"

Viktor sighed, annoyed that he was not preforming to his best. He skated to his fiancé. He leaned against the wall, pulling out the earphones. Yuuri looked at him with concern. He could tell the moment Yuuri moved he wanted to hug him. He ordered, "Sit your butt down. You need to relax."

"But you are suffering." Yuuri whispered as he did what was told to do.

Viktor ran his hand over the tan face, sighing. Yuri skated over, looking at them. He asked, "Is something on your mind, Yurio?"

"Stop getting all lovely here." Yuri sneered.

Viktor could see the concern buried deep inside Yuri's eyes. He turned back to his fiancé who was staring straight into his eyes. He got off the ice and sat next to the one who stole his heart. He leaned his head against Yuuri's shoulder, hearing Yuri hiss at the display. He spoke, "I wish he would just leave me alone and not include me in the will."

Once Yuri skated off, Yuuri spoke, wrapping his arm around him, "Do you think he had something to explain to you?"

"It would not matter why he left me. I will never forgive him for it."

"Sometimes forgiving someone frees you from the chains."

Viktor chuckled at the wisdom. He kissed the lips softly, stating, "I doubt I can skate much today. Let us go home and I'll help with the ache."

Yuuri was flushed and whispered, "I don't think I can do sex."

Viktor laughed loudly, gaining a few stares. Yuuri hid his face into his shoulder. He ran his fingers through the black hair, stating, "I would not even attempt that, Yuuri. I can give you a massage and more jet sprays." He stopped from standing up and asked, "Why did you think that?"

Yuuri looked away from him, answering, "Well, it was good. I just thought… well…"

Viktor leaned to the ear and whispered, "You could always take me." Yuuri shook his head, reminding him that he was scared to hurt him. He stood up, helping Yuuri stand. He stated in a quiet voice, "Do not worry so much. It comes when it comes. As much as I enjoy it, I know the body needs to adjust."

They got into the car. Viktor kept his eyes on the road, even as he felt Yuuri grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together. He smiled, feeling calmer than before. He pointed out some places to explore on their free time. Yuuri gasped at all the sights, enjoying his talking. They pulled into his driveway and went inside. He ordered, "Go enjoy some jet sprays for a bit." He dropped off their skating gear in the spare room. He checked his house phone, hearing a message from the mail carrier of the large amounts of mail plus his belongings sent back from Japan. He made a quick call to get a delivery truck. Everything was set up for his things to be delivered to his home.

By the time, he lit the fireplace, Yuuri was limping toward him in a robe. Viktor whistled, causing a blush to form on his fiancé's face. He ordered deeply, "Lay down on your stomach and I'll give you a massage." Yuuri dropped the robe, trying to hide his body as he did what he asked him to do. He dropped the oil down on the back down the spine. He started to rub it in and was careful near the lower back where he knew the other was feeling the pain.

Yuuri purred, "That feels so good."

Viktor felt a problem forming as he continued to work the back. He made sure not to show his lover, his need. This was not going to be all about sex. This was a relationship meant to last a lifetime. He rubbed the sore spots, hearing Yuuri hiss then purr.

Yuuri turned his head, replying, "I know you have a problem."

Viktor chuckled softly, "This is for you, love. Do not worry about me today." He rubbed the shoulders with the oil and moved down the back.

"What will you do?"

"I'll take a cold shower." Viktor answered, not surprised his lover could tell of his needs. Yuuri hummed into his arms as he worked down to the lower back. He was careful with the pressure pushing on the lower back. The fire was crackling as he worked his hands over the back.

"I might need a cold shower too."

Viktor sighed. He worked more, shocked when Yuuri turned and pushed him on his back. The eyes read Eros, pure sex. He spoke, "Not today. You are still sore." Yuuri laid on top of his clothe form and rubbed against his groin. He bit his lip as sparks flew behind his eyes. He grabbed the hips, stating breathless, "Yuuri, I don't…"

Yuuri sighed, "Viktor, I know this relationship is not based on sex. I don't want sex. I just want to get rid of the problem."

"Cold showers are good for that."

"Pointless when we have each other." Yuuri whispered as he rubbed his hips against him.

Viktor groaned as he tried to find logic to put an end to this. Of course, no reason why coming to him as hips thrust down, making him groan a second time. He flipped them over, not missing the pained look in his fiancé eyes. He kissed the lips softly as he stood up. He chuckled, "I made a monster, but not today. I see the pain in your eyes. Cold showers."

Yuuri sighed, "You are right. I just…"

Viktor leaned down, helping Yuuri off the floor. He ran his hand over the face as he stated, "I want you to be with me, Yuuri. Not just bed buddies but as my husband. I want to spend forever together." Yuuri hugged him tightly. He smiled as he kissed his lover's forehead. He stated, "Cold showers here we come." Yuuri laughed as he helped his fiancé to the shower.

As they got into the shower, Viktor turned on the cold water, hearing Yuuri yelp with it hitting his body. The cold shower was refreshing to him. It drowned out his problems. He felt hands rubbed his back. He asked, "What is it?"

Yuuri spoke, "You are tense. I want to be there tomorrow." Before he can remind his fiancé about only those named in the will can come, Yuuri continued, "I'll wait in the car. I'm coming."

Viktor leaned back, twisting his neck to kiss the soft lips as he mumbled, "That is all I need. You being there for me." Their problem disappeared and he started to fill the tub with warm water. He placed Yuuri down, letting the jet sprays work their magic. He spoke, "I'll cook a good dinner for us." He kissed the lips again, sighing.

Viktor went out to work for a dinner to surprise his fiancé. Yuuri deserved the world and he was going to try to give it to him any possible way. He hummed to himself as he cooked a Russian dish. He set everything up in the dinning area. He was pleased to have it done as Yuuri came into the room with his hair wet and a robe on. He smiled at the sight before him. Yuuri was an amazing man. Every time he looked at Yuuri, he felt his heart race wildly.

Yuuri sat down and took a bite, humming, "So good. How did you learn to cook?"

Viktor smiled as he sat down to eat, explaining, "I learned to cook when I was a child. I started to study it."

Yuuri asked, "Did you ever go to college? I mean I never heard…"

Viktor cut him off, "Yes, I went for business. Also learned a couple other languages. I knew skating would not be there for me forever. I also took some accounting classes."

Yuuri asked, shocked, "How did you find the time?"

Viktor chuckled, "During off seasons. It helped that I was very smart in my courses, raising above the normal."

Yuuri sighed, "Can you get any more perfect?"

Viktor sighed, "I'm far from perfect, Yuuri." Before Yuuri opened his mouth, he continued, "I did many things to stop the broken me to be shown. All I had intact was my pride." Yuuri ran to his side, holding him. He ran his hand through the black hair as he whispered, "It will take me time. I'm not saying I don't trust you. My pride is still there and it has been there a long time."

Yuuri whispered into his ear, "I'll be when you are ready to tell me."

Viktor smiled at his fiancé and ordered, "Eat." Yuuri laughed that made his heart soar. He knew he would never get tired of Yuuri's ways. They ate in silence. It was perfect. It was beautiful. It warmed his heart. He helped Yuuri sit in front of the fireplace as he brushed the wet hair. He kissed at the neck, hearing a gasp.

Yuuri muttered, "Keep doing that and another cold shower will be needed."

Viktor laughed as he put on a movie to watch with the one he loved. He never had these little moments with another lover. He was far too gone from them to really enjoy the simple things in a relationship. His phone blared to life, making Yuuri jump. He chuckled as he answered, [Hello.]

[Glad you answered, Vitya.]

Viktor tensed slightly. Yuuri turned his head in concern as he spoke, [Yes, what is it, Yakvo?]

[I will be driving you to the will. Yuri is coming. I tried to convince him it was not his business, but you know the boy.]

[Reminds you how broken a person can be.]

[He is still trying to figure you out.]

[No one will see that part except my fiancé.]

[You really are going through with it?]

[Did you doubt me that much, Yakvo?]

[I have watched you grow. I will not ask why. I see you are happy with him. That is all that matters.]

[What time is the will?]

[Nine o'clock sharp. I do not know who will be there, but sure his wife will be. Be prepared.]

[Thank you, Yakvo.] Viktor said, hearing the click on the other end. Yuuri made a face and he chuckled, "What is with the face?"

"I need to learn Russian." Yuuri stated.

Viktor chuckled, "And I need to learn Japanese. Too easy for us to talk about other things while the other person does not know what we are saying." Yuuri laughed with a short kiss. He sighed, "We need to sleep soon. The will is nine." Before Yuuri could say anything, Yuuri's phone blared. Yuuri answered it quickly and started to apologize to the person on the other end. He was handed the phone and he answered, "Hello."

Hiroko spoke, "I was hoping to get a call by you two."

Viktor sighed, "I apologize. It is my fault, Hiroko-san."

Hiroko huffed, "What did I say about that? You call me, mom now."

Viktor chuckled sweetly, "Mom, we are fine. Some issues came up and Yuuri has been by my side while I deal with the issues."

"What kind?" Hiroko asked in a calm, caring voice.

Viktor replied, "I'm afraid I did not have close knit family as you do and my father passed away. I'm not a very forgiving person and I have not seen him since I was a child." His heart clenched as Yuuri leaned on him, rubbing his shoulders.

Hiroko sighed, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry you are dealing with issues like that. Far too young for you to worry about things like that."

Viktor did not know what to say and Yuri took the phone, stating they would call in a couple days. He leaned his head back as Yuri curled against him. He wrapped his arms around his toned boyfriend. He spoke out of the blue, "We need to make arrangements for our wedding."

Yuuri chuckled, "Some serious moments then that."

"It is serious. I meant what I said." Viktor replied. Yuuri leaned his head against his chest, holding him close. He spoke, "Once this is over with, I'll look into it."

Yuuri sighed, "Perfect. If this a dream, I never want to wake up."

Viktor chuckled, "Never a dream here. Always real." He felt Yuuri was falling asleep. He stood up, putting out the fire even as Yuuri whined about the warmth disappearing. He picked up his fiancé who yelped. He stated, "Sleep for us. Long day tomorrow." He carried his lover to the bedroom hearing Makkachin run into the room and jump on the bed. He chuckled at his poodle behavior. He curled close to Yuuri who laid his head on his chest. He already set his alarm, but he doubted he would sleep. He ensured not to tell his fiancé about it. He wanted to ensure Yuuri got enough sleep. He will be better once the mess was over with.

Viktor sat up quickly, breathing heavy. He whispered, "No." He was in another place, another time. The pain was too real. The hurt was too real. He begged to be saved. He could not control his breathing. He tensed completely when he felt arms around him. He choked, "No."

Yuuri whispered, "It's me, Viktor. Shh, I'm here for you."

Viktor tried to focus on the voice. It was a soothing voice. It was peaceful. It was warm, unlike the many other voices in his head. The hands were soft and gentle. He breathed in and out, trying to realize he was home in his own bed with the man he loved. He finally started to calm down. It has been ages since he had nightmares.

Yuuri whispered, "Viktor. Are you cold? You are trembling."

Viktor asked, "What time is it?" He heard Yuuri move slightly and grab his cell phone. He kept breathing in and out. The nightmare was still on his mind.

Yuuri answered softly, "Five. Come back to bed."

Viktor snapped, "No!" Yuuri jumped, startled. He shook his head, stating, "I'll be fine. Get some more sleep." He got off the bed and moved to the bathroom. Makkachin bounced after him. He undressed and turned on the shower. He knew he should talk with Yuuri, but he wanted to forget the nightmare, not be reminded of it again.

After he got his shower, he walked out to notice Yuuri was not in the bed. He entered the living room, seeing Yuuri sitting there. He sat down next to his lover, who handed him a cup of mint tea. He spoke, "It was a nightmare. I had them a lot when I was younger."

Yuuri leaned against him, sighing, "I guess you don't want to bring up what it was about."

Viktor spoke, "No. It has been a long time since I had one, but guess with the past showing up it started again." Yuuri rubbed his hand as he started to drink the tea. He was finally calm. He leaned back as Yuuri made himself comfortable between his legs, leaning against him. He wrapped an arm around Yuuri's waist, holding him close. He stated, "You should go back to bed."

"I'm not leaving you."

"Yuuri I know. That wasn't the nightmare."

"I meant I'm not leaving you alone now while you are still upset."

Viktor kissed the top of Yuuri's head, stating softly, "I'm all right. Just won't go back to sleep."

Yuuri sighed, annoyed, "You are still shaking. You are not all right. Stop pushing me away."

Viktor looked at his hand to see it shaking. He did not want Yuuri or anyone to see how weak he could truly be. Yuuri twisted around, burying his head against his chest and arms wrap around him. He chuckled bitterly, "I don't want you to see how weak I am."

Yuuri lifted his head, stating softly, "You aren't weak, Viktor. Far from it. I can see something horrible happened and you are still here. You let me lean on you. Now it is time for you to lean on me."

Viktor smiled despite the suffering he was going through. He set down the tea, lifting the chin. He kissed the lips softly. He sighed, breaking the small innocent kiss, "I'll try to tell you once the will is over. I will try to share the broken me." Yuuri hugged him tightly, not speaking but only holding him.

The time was close and no matter what Yuuri put in front of him to eat, Viktor couldn't stomach it. Yuuri ensured he had some more mint tea as he paced the living room. Makkachin was barking loudly and jumping on his legs. He would pet his poodle as Makkachin would run around him. He sighed, annoyed. He felt the world was collapsing around him.

There was a knock at the door and Viktor took a deep breath. Yuuri was holding his hand as he answered. Yakvo stood there with a worried glance. He shut the door with Yuuri by his side. He whispered, "Let's get this over with and I can move on." Yakvo did not say anything as they piled into the car. Lilia was sitting in the front seat. She gave him an over look but kept silent.

Yuri spoke, "You look like shit, Viktor."

Lilia scolded, "Watch your mouth, Yuri and stop hounding him."

Viktor chuckled softly. He forgot how protective Lilia got with him. He kept his hand locked with Yuuri who stared at him with concern. He lifted the hand, kissing the rings. He sighed as he kept looking out the window as Yakvo drove.

It took a good hour to get to the lawyer's office. Viktor stepped out of the car with Yuuri rubbing his hand. Yuri leaned against the car, but gave him a concerned look. He leaned forward, kissing his fiancé. He whispered, "Be there for me." Yuuri nodded his head as he got information where to go. He headed inside, keeping his head held high. He had someone to go back to and he will in one piece.

At the door, he took a deep breath and walked inside. There was the woman from the funeral who stood up. Her hair was a light brown with green eyes. She was about a foot shorter than him. There was a man with the same color hair as hers but with brown eyes. They looked at him in shock. He found a seat as the lawyer who held blond hair with hazel eyes smiled at him.

The lawyer stated, [We are just waiting for Mrs. Nikifolov to come.]

The woman spoke, [I'm Dasia and this is Fillipp. Your grandfather's name is Dima.]

Viktor remained silent even as the door opened to reveal Anja and the elderly man from the funeral.

Anja sneered, [What the hell is this bastard doing here?]

The lawyer stated, [I believe I ordered only those named in the will to come. Dima, you should have stayed home.]

Dima sneered, [Two people do not belong here.]

Dasia sighed, [Father.]

Viktor turned his head to look out the window. He heard Anja calling him a bastard and his grandfather agreeing. He did not care what they called him. He did not want to be here.

The lawyer sighed, [Sit down and don't start. I will have you removed. These people are named in Ivan's will.]

Fillipp asked, [Why us? I'm sorry, but I don't see Ivan willing to put me in the will.]

The lawyer went on with the will, [There is an insurance policy. Half goes to his wife, Anja, and the other half goes to his son, Viktor.]

Viktor watched as the lawyer put his hand up to stop the shouting from Anja and his grandfather. A document was pushed in front of him, showing it was about 500,000 in American dollars. It did nothing to ease his hatred or the pain he suffered. He spoke, [A policy does not need me here at the will.]

The lawyer continued, [Fillipp, Disia, and Viktor is left with 300,000 in American dollars each. There is one small business that Viktor gets to do with whatever he pleases.]

Anja sneered, [This is bullshit!]

Dima growled, [He does not deserve a cent as a bastard child.]

Fillipp hissed, [Back off. He is still Ivan's son.]

Dima growled, [From a sin just like you. You swim in sin and deserve nothing either.]

Dasia pleaded, [Stop father. I want to know Viktor.]

Viktor stood up, stating [I have no plans of knowing any of you. I came as requested, but after today I plan to go back to my life.] The lawyer handed him papers for the business and a piece of paper. He asked, [What is this?]

The lawyer replied softly, [It is a letter from Ivan who wished me to hand it to you.]

Viktor snorted and left the room. He heard everyone argue in the room. He went outside, seeing his true family standing there waiting for him. He did not want the past. He wanted it bury to never come back out again.

Dasia yelled, [Please wait, Viktor. Please.]

Dima hissed, [Leave the bastard go. He got more than he deserves.]

Viktor held his hand up to prevent Yuri from running his mouth. Yakvo stood in front of him like a guard dog. He turned his head, stating, [That is fine with me. I did not have my family back then. I have no plan to be part of it now.] He watched Dima and Anja leave. Fillipp stood there, staring at him. He held his hand out. Yuuri ran to his side, grabbing it. Dasia stared, shocked as he kissed the gold ring of his partner.

Fillipp stated, [Your grandfather would hate you with that sin.]

Yuri sneered, [Who gives a fuck. Viktor doesn't need you, any of you.]

Dasia sighed, [You do not know anything, kid.]

Yuri laughed, [I know none of you were around as he grew up. I would notice if you were.]

Viktor spoke, [Enough, Yurio.] Yuri shut his mouth as he headed to the car. He stared at the family who was never there; a family, he wanted no part of. He spoke coldly, [Stay away from me. I came and this was the last time I wish to see any of you.] He took his fiancé to the car.

Fillipp growled, [You do not know us either. You could…]

Yakvo cut his uncle off, [Stay away from Vitya. He does not want any part of you and I will ensure his wishes are met.]

Viktor sighed when he got into the car, feeling his entire body tense from the meeting. Yuuri was silent but would rub at his hand in a comforting way. He kissed the lips, feeling at ease that it was over. He did not forget about the letter or revealing the truth to Yuuri later. He closed his eyes, mumbling, "Stay close as I lose myself."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri on Ice and make no profit from this story.

Warnings: Abuse, sex.

Summary: After winning silver, Yuuri agreed to continue to skate. Viktor could not let go and decides to be coach and skater at the same time. The past comes back to haunt the two.

Notes: Hello readers. Thank you for the comments. Please keep them coming as they help me write.

The ride home was silent. Viktor knew Yuri was trying to figure out his hatred, trying to find the secrets within him. He stayed silent, holding onto Yuuri's hand. When they pulled up to his house, he heard Makkachin bark. He got out of the car, going to the driver side. He spoke, [Please ensure they cannot get a hold of me, Yakvo.] Yakvo nodded his head. He walked inside to have the poodle jump on him, licking his face. Viktor laughed, "Hello boy. Were you good?" He opened the back door, letting Makkachin in the back yard to play.

Yuuri spoke, "You need to eat."

Viktor muttered, "I need to get drunk." Yuuri came to him as he watched Makkachin play in the yard. Arms wrapped around his tensed body. He set down the papers. Did he want to read the letter? Did he want to go back down a road that almost destroyed him?

Yuuri whispered, "You seem to hate your family a lot."

Viktor heard the sadness in Yuuri's voice. He sighed, "For good reason." He pulled away to sit on the couch, knowing Makkachin will bark when he wants to be let in. Yuuri sat next to him, holding onto his hand for support. He broke, "My father left me broken. I was in the hospital when I first met him. I thought I was saved, but he turned his back on me. No, my father didn't save me. Yakvo did." He broke down in tears as he sobbed, "What father leaves their child broken?" Yuuri hugged him tightly, staying silent but keeping his presence near him.

Viktor calmed down, telling the story, "I was abused as a child. First, my mother's husband would beat me. Once he left, my mother did it." He turned his head, stating, "See I never knew love from a family ever. The family was Yakvo and my fellow skaters. Though Yakvo and Lilia were the only ones he knew the dark secret about me."

Yuuri held him as he cried, whispering, "I'm sorry, Viktor. I'm sorry."

Viktor could tell there were tears in Yuuri's eyes. He lifted his head, wiping away his fiancé's tears. He sighed, "I do not know on how to handle your tears." Yuuri pulled him against his body. He whispered, "The ice became an escape even as a child. That day… That day I was so beaten, I passed out on the ice. Yakvo took me to the hospital. The fear… fear gave way and my father saw it. He left me beaten and broken. I got his name and financial support. Even with his death, all I get is a letter and financial support."

Yuuri rubbed his back, stating in a low voice, "You have family now. We will not leave you."

Viktor lifted his head, pleading, "Don't let me go down that road again. I don't ever want to remember again." Yuuri leaned forward, softly kissing him. He wrapped his arms around Yuuri, holding him close. The silence was broken with Makkachin barking to be let in. He stood up to let his poodle in.

Yuuri stated, "You need to eat. You had nothing the morning."

Viktor sighed sadly, "I doubt I could stomach anything."

Yuuri replied, "I know a good food that might help."

Before he could say a word, Viktor watched Yuuri go into the kitchen. He realized he would need to go shopping soon. He stared at the letter sitting there. He was tempted to burn it to ashes to never know the secrets. He flopped onto the couch with Makkachin jumping on his lap. Makkachin pawed his hand. He rubbed Makkachin's head, sighing, "What do you think, Makkachin?" The poodle panted and barked at him.

Yuuri came out of the kitchen with a tray of two bowls and sighed, "You just had enough for this special soup. It helped me when I had an upset tummy from nerves and anxiety."

Viktor sat up, having Makkachin jump onto the floor, curling around their feet. He smiled as he stated, "I love you, Yuuri."

Yuuri smiled in return, "I love you too."

Viktor started to eat, feeling good as it was not making him sick. He was still tensed from the emotional turmoil he still carries. He thought it was gone for good, but the past had to be brought back up for him to feel it all over again. After eating, Yuuri lay between his legs. He wrapped his arm around his lover, slowly sliding the hand up the shirt to feel the heat and warmth he was denied for years.

Yuuri whispered in a deep voice, "What are you doing, Viktor?"

Viktor whispered into Yuuri's ear, "Relax. I want to feel the warmth." Yuuri turned his head to look at him with all the trust and love he did not have as a child. He spoke heavy with an accent, "Make love to me, Yuuri."

Yuuri stuttered, "But… but I… I don't wanttohurtyou."

Viktor leaned forward, sighing, "Love, it will be fine. Make love to me." Yuuri stared at him, biting his bottom lip in concern. He kissed the soft lips, coaching the tongue to enter his mouth. Yuuri wrapped his arms around him, laying on top of him. He will show his trust. He will show everything to Yuuri; the one he loved.

Yuuri broke the kiss, "Viktor, are you sure? I have never done this before."

Viktor stood up, pulling Yuuri to the bedroom. He spoke, "I'll coach you. I want you to make love to me. Everything is yours, Yuuri." He shut the bedroom door, hearing Makkachin whine at the door. He stared straight into brown eyes as he whispered, "You are my everything, my world." Yuuri pushed him toward the bed, kissing him heavy. He coached the man to slow down to enjoy the pressure of lips together. He fell onto the bed with Yuuri on top of him.

Yuuri pulled back, whispering in heat, "Tell me what to do. Coach me forever."

Viktor slowly slid the glasses off, setting them on the night stand. He spoke, "Feel me, all of me, Yuuri." Yuuri worked on his buttons, pushing the shirt apart. He sighed as heated hands ran across his chest and stomach. He leaned up to kiss the soft lips again. He saw the look in Yuuri's eyes. The Eros was coming out to play, seducing him completely.

Yuuri broke the kiss, stating, "I don't deserve this."

Viktor pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the floor. He pulled Yuuri's shirt over his head, tossing it with his. He responded, "You are the only one who deserves this." He lifted Yuuri's chin, whispering, "Show me your Eros tonight. My eyes will remain on you."

Yuuri whispered, "Viktor."

Viktor kissed the lips as hands molded against his body. Hips rubbed against him, making him see stars. He groaned deeply, "Yuuuuri." Yuuri went to his pants, pulling them off and tossing over his head. He watched with heat, as Yuuri got the last bit of clothing off. Lips tangled with his, making him groan with the warmth of the body above him. His hands were busy touching his fiancé.

Yuuri pulled back from the kiss, breathing heavily, "Viktor, what…"

Viktor reached over to grab the supplies. He laid them down, seeing Yuuri look fearful. He ran his hand across the tan face, gaining Yuuri looking at him. He stated with all the passion and love he held, "Prepare me like I did to you. Please, Yuuri, let us explore this together. I want you to make love to me."

Yuuri bit his lip, "You have to tell me if it hurts."

Viktor sighed, "Yuuri…"

"No. Listen, I do not want you hurt. You have to tell me."

Viktor kissed the lips as he muttered against them, "There is some pain but gets better, but if it becomes too much, I'll tell you." Yuuri nodded his head as he put lube on his fingers. Yuuri bit his lip again, seeing the curious eyes, trying to figure out everything. He lifted his legs, directing the fingers to his opening. He took a deep breath, relaxing his body as fingers circled his opening. He breathed, "One at a time." Yuuri nodded his head. He sighed deeply as one finger entered him. There was not much pain, but he knew things could go south if not careful and relaxed. Yuuri learned quickly as he slowly thrust in and out. He was a little shock as Yuuri got more lube. Yuuri leaned over him, kissing him as the second finger went inside. Now, that was a little more discomfort, but Yuuri was good at distracting him.

He bit his lip when three fingers were inside. Yuuri looked concerned and stopped his movements. He whispered, "Look for that spot I did for you, Yuuri. Keep going."

"Are you…"

Viktor snapped, "Yes!" Yuuri kissed him hard as his fingers moved inside. In three more movements, his entire body jolted. Yuuri pulled back and looked scared. He groaned, "There. Hit that again. Oh god, hit it again."

"Here?"

Viktor grabbed his lover, kissing the lips as the passion and sparks were flying between his eyes. After I few more thrusts, he spoke heavily, "Ok. Next part." He helped Yuuri prepare his cock with the condom and lube. He kissed his lover again as Yuuri slowly pushed the tip inside. He tensed slightly and Yuuri slowly rubbed his hips. He took a deep breath and tried to relax. Yuuri looked worried, but he whispered, "Keep it slow like I did with you." His fiancé nodded his head slowly inched in. The pain was there, but he tried to keep silent.

Once Yuuri was completely inside of him, he whispered, "Tight and warm."

Viktor ran his hands up the arms, feeling Yuuri want to move. He breathed, "Let me adjust for a second." Yuuri nodded against his shoulder, licking at his neck. It was painful, but he held that back. The last thing he needed was Yuuri pulling away. He breathed in and out, relaxing his body. He whispered into Yuuri's ear, "Ok, move slowly." Yuuri set a soft and slow pace. About the sixth thrust, he saw stars as something bigger hit his sweet spot. He groaned as he bit at Yuuri's neck, "Yes. There, baby."

Every few thrusts, he gasped at the sensation of Yuuri thrusting into him. Viktor groaned, "Faster, Yuuri." The thrusts became stronger and faster. Yuuri was biting at his neck, preventing his voice to be heard. He ran his hands over the sweaty back. He could tell Yuuri was close. He begged, "Touch me." Yuuri was lost in pleasure. He wrapped his own hand around his cock, sending sparks throughout his body. Yuuri stared at him, lost in pleasure. He whispered, "It is beautiful to see you watching me." Yuuri got the hint and started to stroke him. He groaned, "Yuuuri. Yes. So close." In a few thrusts, he felt Yuuri got over the edge. He groaned as Yuuri rode out his release as he finally came.

Yuuri groaned, "Viktor."

Viktor hissed a little as Yuuri pulled out and laid beside him. It felt wonderful. It was beautiful. He was panting, trying to find his breath. He ordered, "Get the shower ready." Yuuri nodded his head. He grabbed a cloth and wiped him down. He fixed the bed and went into the shower. Yuuri was sighing as he held him. They washed each other. There was an ache, but he made no comment on it. He filled the tub to relax.

As he held Yuuri, Yuuri sighed, "I have a confession to make."

"What?"

"I liked it better with you taking me."

Viktor stayed silent as Yuuri tensed in his arms. He kissed at the neck, sighing, "Yuuri, its ok. To be honest, I liked taking you best, but doesn't mean we can't switch from time to time." Yuuri relaxed in his hold, rubbing his ring. He could tell his fiancé had something on his mind. He spoke, "Yuuri you can talk freely with me."

Yuuri responded, "It is something you might not want to discuss."

Viktor sighed, "Tell me and if I don't want to discuss, I'll tell you."

Yuuri replied, "You mentioned you haven't seen your mother since as a child. I'm just wondering if you have more family."

Viktor hummed with his body tense, "Yakvo took me in and my mother made no point of fighting for me. She was glad to get rid of me. She made no tempt to see me. I do not know if she married or had more children. But honestly, I do not care." He knew his lover was sad. He sighed, "Family has been far from me. I did not have the same upbringing as you did, Yuuri."

Yuuri sighed sadly, "I know."

Viktor kissed the neck, whispering, "You will bring me new great memories now. You are my family." Yuuri turned and kissed him softly. As Yuuri pulled back, there was a smile on his face that took Viktor's breath away. He kissed his fiancé, sighing, "I'll never get tired of your looks."

Later on, Viktor woke up covered in sweat and breathing hard. He dreamt of his childhood again. Yuuri called out to him sleepily. He spoke, "Go back to sleep, love. I just need the bathroom." Yuuri hummed and was sound asleep again. He got up and went into the bathroom. He ran cold water over his face. He sighed deeply.

When he went into the living room, there were the business and letter. He wondered if he should read it. He glanced to the couch to see Makkachin staring at him. He picked up the letter, wondering if he could have closure at last. He had to do something before he ran himself down the drain. He was getting the nightmares again. He was losing sleep. He was going to destroy his body if he didn't take care of it soon. He opened the letter.

"Hello Viktor. I know this coming from me will do nothing to ease the pain you have suffered. I left because I did not have the courage to stand up to my father. To his mind, you were born out of sin. I can never ask forgiveness from you. I will never ask for that. My sin was leaving you when you needed me. Your eyes that day told me it. Still, I left, hoping for the best. Your coach saved you and all I can do is thank him. Then again, he did not save all of you. I watched you on T.V., meaningless relationships. There was not a true smile on your face as you took the world by storm with your skating skills. I pray you find true happiness. I pray you find someone who cares for you and you in return care for them. I left you a business. I hope it shows how I fought my demons for leaving you. I pray for you, my true son. Ivan."

Viktor read the letter over and over. It did nothing for him. He lit the fireplace, staring at the flames. The only family he needed was his fiancé. He tossed the letter into the fire, watching it burn. He tensed as he felt arms wrap around him. He sighed, "You should be sleeping."

"You didn't come back."

"My nightmares should not destroy your sleep too."

Yuuri sighed into his back, "I want to be there for you. I want to be there when you need me."

"Yuuri, I'll be fine."

"Damn it, Viktor! You are suffering! You are NOT alone anymore!"

Viktor tensed at the yelling. He turned to face his fiancé. He saw the tears he never want to cause ever again. He wiped them away. He was not alone. He wrapped his arms around his upset fiancé, sighing, "I'm sorry Yuuri. Please, no more tears."

Yuuri begged, "Please, talk to me. Please."

Viktor pulled them to the couch, sighing sadly, "I was dreaming when I was a kid. I dreamt about the beatings. I dreamt of me pleading with my mom to stop." By the time, he stopped saying the words, tears were flowing down his face. Yuuri hugged him, holding him close. He laid his head on Yuuri's chest, letting all the emotions out. He chuckled, "My father said he did not have the courage to stand up to his father and that is the reason he left. How funny."

They stayed on the couch, being held by his fiancé. He sighed as he spoke, "Make some tea." Yuuri stood up and went into the kitchen. He turned on the news, finally calm down from his break own.

[Breaking News in sports. Is Viktor Nikifolov engaged? Who is he engaged with if it is true? Could it be from the rings shown on the other ice skater Yuuri Katsuki? No one is answering this big news.]

Viktor cursed loudly, "Shit!" He stood up too quickly forgetting about his round last night. Yuuri ran into the room with a concerned look. His phone was blaring to life. Yuuri ran to his side, looking worried.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri on Ice and make no profit from this story.

Warnings: Language

Summary: After winning silver, Yuuri agreed to continue to skate. Viktor could not let go and decides to be coach and skater at the same time. The past comes back to haunt the two.

Notes: Hello readers. I do not know if people are enjoying this story. Please leave comments to tell me what you think. Sorry, this is a short chapter, but hope you enjoy it.

Viktor answered as the phone blared, [Hello.]

[Vitya, they are cramping out the ice rink now. I am making no comment.]

[Great. They will not stop until they have their answers.]

[What do you want to do?]

Viktor saw Yuuri staring at him in deep concern. He spoke English, "The press found out about the engagement. They are hounding everyone now."

Yuuri asked, "What should we do?"

Viktor wanted to rubbed his back from being tensed and from the ache from last night. He spoke to both Yakvo and Yuuri, "Hold a press conference and reveal the truth."

"Put me on speaker." Yakvo ordered.

Viktor put him on speaker and sighed, "It's the only way, Yakvo."

"Yes, but this can damage not only your career but Yuuri's too. Both of you need…"

"I do not care. If Viktor thinks this is best, then I'll go with it." Yuuri cut Yakvo off with determination in his voice.

"I'll set it up in a couple of hours. Prepare for a backlash." Yakvo replied and hung up.

Viktor flopped down, hissing from pain. Yuuri came to his side. He sighed deeply. Yuuri opened his mouth and he spoke, "Stop there, Yuuri. Sore not hurt." Yuuri nodded his head. He leaned his head back, stating, "You can back out of the press conference. Yakvo is right, this could…"

"I'm staying by your side. I'm worried about your career more than mine." Yuuri mumbled.

Viktor laughed, "Mine is almost over, but you still got some years." Yuuri shook his head. He lifted the chin, whispering, "We will make this work between us. I will not lose you. If fans want to destroy my career, fine. I gave my tears, blood, and body to the ice. I want you more than anything."

Yuuri hugged him tightly as he muttered into his ear, "I will give up everything to stay with you, Viktor. I refuse to leave you."

Viktor lifted his fiancé chin and kissed him. He spoke, "Time to get ready." He stood up, wincing slightly. Yuuri was by his side, slowly helping to the bathroom. Makkachin ran after them, almost making them trip. He sighed, "I'll get the shower ready. Let Makkachin out to use the bathroom." Yuuri looked concerned and started to laugh as he pushed him out. Makkachin ran after Yuuri who was laughing the entire way to the back door. He turned on the shower and got in.

Viktor felt Yuuri come into the shower. He felt hands running across his back. He turned his head. He wasn't sure if it was the hot water or Yuuri's face was flushed. He spoke, "It's not the first time to see me naked." Yuuri did not say anything but helped wash him down. It felt good as he returned the favor. There was nothing sexual as they cleaned each other. It was perfect. It was a beautiful love.

They were in the car as Viktor sighed, "You still have a chance to back out." Yuuri grabbed his hand and shook his head. He pulled up, not shocked to see many cameras outside. He pulled his hand away, gaining a concerned look. He stated, "We do this right." Yuuri nodded his head as they stepped out. He walked by the reporters who were asking questions in Russian. He ignored them. They will get their answers once inside. He walked in to see Yakvo, Lilia, and Yuri.

Yuri asked in Russian, [Sure you want to do this?]

Viktor replied, "Yes."

[You can ruin yourself for some no one.] Yuri hissed.

Viktor glared as he stated, [I found him, Yuri. He will be by my side. Stop being cruel.] He walked to the front and the reporters were asking a million questions at once. He sat down as his ache was still there. Everyone got silent for a second with flashes of cameras.

[Are you engaged?]

Viktor replied calmly, even as his heart was pounding, [Yes, I am engaged.] Yuuri walked over and sat down as Yakvo whispered something in his ear. He grabbed Yuuri's hand, gaining more cameras flashing. He spoke, [Yuuri is my fiancé as we built a deep relationship between the time I coached him in Japan.]

[Do you think this will hurt your career or his?]

Yuri snorted, [Bullshit.]

The cameras turned to the gold medal winner, shocked he spoke up. Viktor smiled to know his young friend was ready to do a trade. He squeezed Yuuri's hand.

Yuri spoke, [Who cares what the fans say? Both Viktor and Yuuri have challenged each other as well as other skaters to pass their limits and reach for a higher goal. I barely won and Yuuri showed his respect. Viktor has returned and both of them will make sure everyone is in top notch. Who the hell cares what they do behind closed doors!]

[Viktor, do you think your fans will turn their backs on you?]

Viktor turned to the camera, stating, [It has been a rough ride in my skater career. I do hope my fans understand I am a human and deserve love no matter who it is with. Yuuri gave me his heart and I gave mine to him.]

[Yuuri, what do you think on the matter?]

Viktor whispered into Yuuri's ear the question and watched as the anxiety was taking its toll on his fiancé. He squeezed the hand again and wrapped his arm around Yuuri's shoulder.

Yuuri spoke in English, "I am very much in love and I stand by Viktor's side."

Viktor translated his words as cameras flashed. He stood up, hiding away the soreness as he spoke, [I hope the fans, sponsors, and everyone in the skating world will see Yuuri and I fight our way to the top of our matches. There are many great skaters who will challenge us to make ourselves better.] He walked off with Yakvo telling the press, it was over for today. He nodded his head toward Yuri, who looked ready to say something, but shut his mouth.

When they got in the car, Viktor replied, "I need to skate. Care to join me."

Yuuri looked at him sharply and pointed out, "But you are sore."

Viktor grabbed the hand, kissing the ring, stating, "I'm better." He drove to the ice rink ready to start putting his programs together. He did not share to his fiancé what his theme will be or what will be shown. He walked inside to see his skaters clapping their hands at him and Yuuri. Yuuri hid behind his back, blushing. He chuckled. He waved and bowed his head as his fellow skaters whistled. He got his skates on as he watched Yuuri do so. He could not stop his love or his heart racing every time he watched Yuuri. Yuuri looked at him, blushing. He smiled as he put earphones into his ear. He went onto the ice, skating as a warm up.

He spoke, "Yuuri, warm up and then do the Eros." Yuuri nodded at him as he skated around the rink. He spun and did a quad as he let the music flow through him. He pushed away all the hatred he held for his family. He had a new family. He had Yuuri, the light of his world. He did another quad. He danced beautifully around the rink, keeping his eyes on his fiancé.

After watching Yuuri do the Eros, he smiled. It was better, but could get better. Yuuri went to the seats. He did quad after quad. He would put his jumps into place as the music played. He knew Yuuri's brown eyes were staring him down. He skated over, pulling out his earphones. He asked, "What is it?"

"I was out a day and here you doing everything. I guess it wasn't good."

Viktor chuckled loudly. Yuuri blushed as some skaters looked over. He leaned over the edge, whispering into Yuuri's ear, "It was good, but I know on how to hide pain." He pulled back, gaining understanding. Then there was sadness in Yuuri's eyes. He sighed. He ran his hand over the tan face, speaking, "Yuuri…"

Yuuri cut him off, "If you are hurting, you should rest even if you can hide it well."

Viktor put his guards on and sat next to his fiancé. He smiled as he spoke, "You should start to think about your programs. You need music and ideas on how to do the programs." Yuuri laughed nervously. He leaned his head on Yuuri's shoulder, "You will do great. I'll have you and Yurio to worry about this coming season."

Yuuri muttered, "Maybe Yurio, but me, I…"

Viktor kissed him to stop the words from coming out. As he pulled back, he stated, "You have proved yourself over and over again. You are a great skater." He looked to see people were staring. He smiled and waved. They went back to their practice. He stood up, holding out his hand. He spoke, "Let us go after some food at the lunch area." Yuuri nodded as they put their shoes on. He smiled sweetly as they walked over to the lunch area. He was shocked to see Yuri, sitting there. He waved, happily stating, "Yurio!"

Yuri growled, "Oh great, you two love birds."

Viktor sat down with Yuuri next to him. He laughed, "Don't be all grumpy. It will make you age quicker." Yuri glared as he stood up to order some food. When he came back, Yuuri and Yuri seem to be discussing skating. He sat down, speaking, "It is great with new challenges this season."

Yuri teased, "What is the old man planning to outdo us?"

Viktor whined, "I'm not old." He started to go crazy as he whined more, "Yuuri, tell him I'm not old."

Yuuri sighed, "Viktor, it isn't bad." When he started to whine more, Yuuri whispered, "Calm it down. You are getting people staring, Viktor."

A voice stopped all conversation, [Viktor.]


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri on Ice and make no profit from this story.

Warnings: Abuse.

Summary: After winning silver, Yuuri agreed to continue to skate. Viktor could not let go and decides to be coach and skater at the same time. The past comes back to haunt the two.

Notes: Hello readers. Should I continue this story? I see some have favorite it and followed. But I really need your thoughts on it. Remember comments help me write.

A voice called out, [Viktor.]

Viktor turned his head with a smile. It slowly turned into a frown and his entire body tensed. Yuuri was the first to notice the change. He could not move. He could not speak. Yuuri was calling out to him, but he couldn't say anything. His breathing became hard. He could not believe who was standing before him.

Yuri hissed, [Who the fuck are you?]

[I could not believe the news. I could not believe it was you.]

Viktor stared at the woman standing before them. Yuuri was still trying to get him to talk. Yuuri was seeing the greatest weakness to him. He was a child again. He was scared to death. Yuuri grabbed his hand. Yuri was in front of him, noticing something off with him. He choked out, [Mother.]

A voice rang out that he was glad to hear, [Get away from him.]

[Ah, the man who stole my son from me. No wonder he lives in sin.] His mother spoke in heat.

Viktor could not control his fear. He could not stop wanting to run but unable to move. He felt Yuuri grab his hand. He looked at his fiancé who looked very concerned. He whispered, "Get me out of here."

[What are you saying, Viktor? We need to talk.]

Yuri hissed, [He doesn't want to talk with you.]

She spoke, [You do not know anything!]

Yuuri took him away as he whispered, "Come on, Viktor. We will go somewhere else."

[Viktor, you get back here this minute!]

Yakvo blocked her path as Yuri and Yuuri were pulling him away. Viktor heard the whispers of him being there. He could not stomach fans at the moment. He couldn't think. He couldn't breathe right. His entire body was tensed. His mind was a mess.

Yuuri spoke, "Yurio, tell them he is sick."

Yuri yelled, [Sick. Not today. Sick.]

Yuuri pulled him to the ice rink, away from the evil and fear he lived. Why did she come see him? Why was she appearing all the sudden? Viktor was pulled into the office as he hid his face in his hands. He still felt like he did as a child. Yuri was standing guard at the door while his fiancé wrapped his arms around him. Why was his past coming back to his life? He heard the door and tensed.

Yakvo spoke, "She has been informed to stay away with the threat of police if she does not."

Yuri asked, "Who the hell is that woman?"

Viktor shook his head as he muttered, "My mother." Yuuri tightened his arms around him. He sighed, "Get an order against my entire family, Yakvo. I will not let them ruin me again."

Yakvo sighed, "Are you sure? Everyone can…"

Viktor snapped his head up, stating, "Every single one of them. I do not want them around me. I'll never forgive."

Yuri asked, "What did they do?"

Viktor stared hard at his friend and stood up. He spoke, "Yuuri, let's go home." Yuuri held his hand as he gave a pointed look at Yakvo. Yakvo nodded his agreement. He left the place that saved him. He got into his car, staring out the window. Yuuri took his hand. He took a deep breath and started the car. He will go home and forget everything again. He will be safe there. No one, not even his fans knew his address. If he remembered right, his belongings should be there.

They got home and he checked his phone as he saw no belongings. He saw it would come later in the day. Viktor shut the door, still tense. He still held thoughts, she would find him. He did not want to remember the past. He did not want the fear he held as a child. Yuuri approached him and he did the only thing, he could think of to take away the memories. He wrapped his arms around his fiancé and kissed him with fever. He wanted to drown it all out. He pushed Yuuri into the wall, trying to forget.

Yuuri broke the kiss, stating when he started to kiss his neck, "Wait!"

Viktor realized what he was doing. Without releasing his hold, he begged, "Forgive me, Yuuri. Forgive me." His mind was still a mess. He could not forgive himself for doing what he did in the past. Yuuri was his life, his future husband. He felt the tears as he felt fingers run through his hair. He sobbed, "I didn't mean to treat you like that."

Yuuri whispered into his ear, "Shh, it's all right."

Viktor pulled away, upset at himself. He shook his head, "No. I was treating you like others. You are my everything. I refuse to ruin it." Yuuri grabbed a hold of him to stop him from pacing. He looked into the brown eyes. He sighed, "Why is the past coming back?"

Yuuri sighed, "I think you need closure of it all. This time you are not alone."

Viktor leaned against his fiancé, holding him close. He whispered, "Let's not talk about it right now. I…" Yuuri nodded and took him to the couch. Makkachin barked at his distress, jumping on top of him. He huffed as the weight of his poodle settled onto his chest. He rubbed Makkachin's head, laughing. Yuuri snapped a photo and he pouted.

Yuuri laughed, "You look cute."

Viktor teased, enjoying the red face, "Oh, yes, my dear fiancé thinks I'm cute. Come here." Yuuri laid on top of him, making Makkachin whine and jump on the floor. Makkachin whined more until Yuuri got up and let him outside. Once Yuuri was back with him, he spoke, "I'll order out for tonight and take a shower. Let us have the day and night together." Yuuri smiled, taking his breath away.

He ordered the food and took a deep relaxing shower. His body needed to stop being tense. He still had an ache from their lovemaking. He heard the door and Yuuri fluttered. He stepped out with a robe, smiling at his delivery came with his belongings. He spoke, [This way, if you could please.]

The man nodded and started to bring in his stuff, stating, [I need you to sign, sir.]

Viktor signed the papers for his belongings. He smiled and send off a deep thank you. Yuuri was moving from foot to foot. Two minutes later, the food came. He flopped onto the couch with his fiancé, eating. They put on some videos of their performances to study. He pointed out some errors, but also areas Yuuri could improve to score better. Yuuri hummed around the food, taking it all in.

Yuuri sighed, "That was good."

Viktor pointed out, "Things are on your mind."

Yuuri looked away, "Well, I think it is a little harsh to push every family member away. You never know."

Viktor sighed as he made Yuuri look at him, "I can't have them in my life. I can't destroy myself again. I was truly bad in my teenage years. I almost lost my career before it started because of my attitude."

Yuuri asked, "What do you mean?"

Viktor replied softly, "I gave Yakvo so much trouble, more so than Yuri. I did my flings. I almost lost the place on the ice because I could not settle down. Yakvo will only put up with so much before he truly loses his cool." Yuuri leaned to him, looking like he wanted to know. He whispered, "I pushed everyone away from me carelessly. I thought no one could hurt me that way. I did it to Yakvo and Lilia many times. Then after I began my career, I took the ice as my salvation."

Yuuri stated, "You have me now, Viktor. I can stand and pull you up if it doesn't work out."

Viktor replied, "Yuuri, I almost did something we both would have regretted from just seeing my mother again." He pulled his fiancé to him, sighing sadly, "It is better this way, please understand. I never had a warm family. No one came to find me until now. I am a lost cause with family." Yuuri held him close as he continued, "You will be all I need."

Yuuri changed the subject, "What else came?"

Viktor explained, "My mail. I do not have any mail delivered here. I am a very private person as strange as it sounds." Yuuri bit his lip and nodded his head. He laughed as he pulled his lover toward the second room. He looked through the boxes and found his fan mail. He dropped it onto the floor. There were many in red and pink. Yuuri's eyes widened. He laughed, "I try to read them all but busy schedule is not always kind to me."

Yuuri pointed out, "You haven't said what you will be doing this year."

Viktor replied, "I'm afraid that will be kept secret until I am showing the world. Which reminds me, sadly, we will have a different schedule. Yakvo is used to me doing night ice skating." Yuuri made a face. He walked to his lover, hugging him, "It has to be this way."

Yuuri made a point, "But you'll see what I plan to do."

Viktor laughed, "I'm your coach. I have to." Yuuri huffed. It had to be that way since he has to give the audience the surprise. He knew what his theme will be. He knew what his steps will be. He was not sure how Yuuri would react to it. He pulled away from his fiancé, looking at some mail. He was not surprised to see two checks from his father's policy and the other giving from the estate. He had a business to look into. Did he want to keep it? Did he want to sell it away and not worry about it ever again?

Yuuri looked at the mail, not understanding it, but spoke, "Something is on your mind now."

Viktor answered, "He left me a business. I am trying to figure what I want to do with it."

"Look into it. You did take business. It might be something you want." Yuuri replied.

Viktor responded, "Or it will be another thing to remind me of my past." Yuuri wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him close. He spoke, "I'll make the phone call and check it out. You can go to the rink and start figuring out your skating."

Yuuri offered, "I can come with you."

Viktor shook his head, stating, "This is something I need to do myself." Yuuri nodded his head against his back as he kissed his neck. He laughed, "Tease." He turned to face his lover, his world. He ran his hand over the tan face, saying nothing.

Yuuri was blushing as he muttered, "I'm… I'm horny."

Viktor teased, "Oh, I guess I should do something about that, right?" Yuuri turned his face, clearly embarrassed. He turned the face to look into his eyes. He leaned forward, sighing, "I do not want to treat you like others."

"You aren't. I… I want to feel again." Yuuri whispered.

Viktor had a good idea as he pulled Yuuri into their bedroom. Yes, it was their's. He would share it with Yuuri forever. As he pulled the glasses off, he whispered, "Get comfortable." Yuuri was squirming and his eyes were darker in excitement. He went to his drawer as Yuuri refused to move from his spot. He chuckled softly and walked back to his sweet fiancé. He kissed the lips softly. Yuuri wrapped his arms around his neck. He pulled back, whispering, "Undress. Let us feel again." Yuuri undressed as he helped him lay on the bed. He kissed the man he loved. He had favor heated lube. He dropped some on the nipples, having Yuuri arch into him. He moved his lips down to the nipples, slowly rubbing the lube in and licking at them.

Viktor looked up to see Yuuri's blushing and biting his lip. He pulled back, stating, "I want to hear, Yuuri. Let go. No one is here. Be vocal." Yuuri stared at him. He went back to the nipples, having fingers grip his hair. He was feeling his cock harden.

Yuuri groaned, "Viktorrrrr. Yes."

Viktor dripped more down the tone stomach. Rubbing it in, feeling the body below him squirm. Yuuri's voice rose a notch. He mumbled against the flesh, "That's right. Let me hear your beautiful voice as I praise your body." Yuuri grabbed him tightly, clawing at his robe. He moved down and down, to the thighs. He bit at them, gaining a shout of his name. He licked at the spot, feeling the heat in the room rise.

Yuuri moaned, "Take off your robe."

Viktor chuckled in a teasing voice as he took off his robe. He was shocked to be flipped over. He still ran his hands over his fiancé's body. Yuuri thrust down, making them both groan each other's name. He heard Yuuri forget English and speak Japanese. It sounded beautiful even if he had no idea what was said. They rolled all over the bed, touching and kissing, leaving little marks behind.

Yuuri shouted, "Viktor!"

Viktor was not too far behind as he groaned, "Yuuri." They lay curled against each other as their moment was leaving them like jelly and breathless. He kissed the forehead, muttering, "Ah, you do take me breathless." Yuuri hummed against him. He laughed, "Get the bath ready. I'll clean up the bed." Yuuri pulled away with a sigh.

He stepped into the bath, pulling his lover close to his body. He rubbed the shoulders, sighing deeply, "You are still sad."

Yuuri mumbled, "I just think about what you have suffered. We are completely different. I always pushed away the support because I did not want them to see me weak, meanwhile you…"

Viktor cut him off, "Enough, Yuuri. I have you and your family. You are giving me something I never had and it is wonderful and beautiful." Yuuri turned and softly kissed him. He turned on the jet sprays as he relaxed his body into the warm water. Yuuri would wash him softly. Nothing sexual, just enjoying each other.

Viktor jumped from his bed, trying to calm down his breathing. He was dreaming he came home from a long day out. Sadly, it was his old home. His mother was there, glaring at him. She would say nothing as she grabbed him and beat him into the floor. He had no defense. He tried to calm down his breathing. He felt hands and shouted, "No!" The hands pulled back like they were burned.

Yuuri spoke, "Viktor, it's me. It's Yuuri. You're safe."

Viktor calmed down as he heard the voice he knew clearly. He leaned back, whispering, "Yuuri." Hands rubbed his shoulders softly. It started to calm him down quicker. He was home and safe. Yuuri would never hurt him. He leaned into his fiancé, relaxing his body. He sighed, "Yuuri, sorry, didn't mean to wake you."

Yuuri moved and replied, "It is almost six in the morning. I should be up anyways."

Viktor was shocked to see he slept almost the entire night away without nightmares until the morning. Hands rubbed at his shoulders and he grabbed them. He kissed the gold ring. He sighed, "It is going to be this way for a bit."

Yuuri asked, "How long have you suffered from nightmares?"

Viktor answered, "Since I was taken away from my mother."

"You had them back in Japan?"

"I haven't had these nightmares for a while. In Japan, I would lose you in the nightmares. It hurt and the reason I was up at dawn most of the time." Viktor explained. Yuuri wrapped his arms around him. He sighed into his fiancé. He whispered, "This is the side I did not want you to see."

Yuuri replied softly, "I want to see the real man behind the name Viktor. I want to be the only one to see him."

Viktor chuckled, "You are the only one who sees me." He kissed the lips, ordering for them to get ready. He promised to look into the business his father left him closely before making a decision on it. Yuuri was going to the rink to find music and moves to do for the next season.

After he dropped off Yuuri who Yuri went to right away, he drove to the address. What would he see there? What would this business hold for him? Should he just sell it? He sighed as he parked. He stayed in his car, debating to look. He was nervous. He did not want his past coming back. There was so much hatred in him. There was so much pain in him. He turned off the car, putting on his sunglasses as he made his way inside the business.

When he entered, Viktor stood there, shocked to the core. There was a huge poster hanging down of him. He glanced around the entire business to see different forms of fan posters and pin ups. Everything needed for skating was there. He could not believe his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri on Ice and make no profit from this story.

Warnings: Angst

Summary: After winning silver, Yuuri agreed to continue to skate. Viktor could not let go and decides to be coach and skater at the same time. The past comes back to haunt the two.

Notes: Thanks for the comments. I am glad readers are enjoying the story. Please leave comments. Helps me write. Also, sorry if it takes me some time to post. I am in school for a Masters and it takes a lot of energy. Please leave comments.

Viktor heard a girl scream and turned his head to look at her. She was behind the corner, staring at him. Ah, fan. Then a man approached him. The man was a little shorter than him with balding gray hair. He looked nervous.

The man spoke, [Mr. Nikifolov. My name is Maxim. I'm the manger. Oh, I never connected the dots with you being the boss' son.]

Viktor took a step to look around with Maxim following. The manger mentioned his father must have been proud of him. He spoke, [Wouldn't know.] He noticed every fan posters were of him. There were no posters of others. He asked, [How are the sells?]

Maxim answered, [Well decent. Of course, I think it could be better, but I never mentioned it.]

Viktor questioned, [Do you have an online site and social media?] The answer was no. He spoke, [If I do take over, I'll show you some designs for online and social media. Also, I will hand over some other skaters' profiles. It helps if you mix it up.]

[You haven't decided to keep the shop?]

[I have to discuss with my fiancé and figured out if I can handle a business. I'm still well-known and liked in the skater world.] Viktor answered, keeping at bay, he might not want to be reminded of his past. He looked away, pleased many of the products dealt with skating. He smiled and took his leave. The cashier was cheering and chatting loudly about seeing him. He waved at his fan and left the business. Why would his father put this store up? He did see the information on how the business was doing. His father was putting more money into the business than receiving. No doubt to his mind, it was because no online plus no other skaters.

It took him a good bit with traffic to get to the rink. He entered with his bag. He hoped Yuuri got into the new season and they could work together for his practice. He put on his skates, seeing Yuuri moving with his earphones in. That was a start. He looked up to see Yuri staring him down with a glare. He tilted his head, asking, "What?"

"Did you two get into a fight?" Yuri asked as he pointed to his fiancé.

Viktor replied, "No, why?"

"He has been tripping all day since you left him here and then he has shied away even from me." Yuri explained.

Viktor had a good idea why. He took his guards off and started to skate toward his lover. Yuuri still has not looked over. He wrapped his arms around his tensed boyfriend, who calmed in seconds. He watched as the earphones were taken out.

Yuuri sighed, "Viktor."

Viktor teased, "How did you know it was me?"

Yuuri explained, "Your cologne gives you away."

Viktor continued to tease, "Oh, I have to keep it in stock then."

Yuuri muttered, "You are…"

Viktor spun his fiancé around to face him. He stated, "It was a little interesting. The business. It dealt with the world of skating. Kind of freaking seeing posters of me in my father's shop. I have some ideas, but not sure if I will go through it."

Yuuri wrapped his arms around his neck, stating, "It would be perfect for you, Viktor." Before he could say a word, Yuuri continued, "But only if it will not hurt you mentally and emotionally."

Yuri skated to them, gagging, "Give us a break with this love bullshit."

Viktor laughed as he heard Yakvo yell at Yuri again. Yakvo had sharp hearing. He chuckled, "I'm sorry Yurio, but I can't help myself when I see his cute, adorable face." Yuuri hid his face into his chest, but he could see the entire face red. Yuri gagged and skated away. He ordered, "What were you listening to?" Yuuri moved side to side as he handed over the phone and played the song. He moved to the music, slightly, picturing the moves and jumps to do for the song. He hummed, "Might have to edit it down." He handed the phone over and asked, "Theme?"

Yuuri replied, "New beginnings."

Viktor hummed, pleased Yuuri was taking steps to work on his own choice. He spun around, did a triple loop as he asked, "Show me." Yuuri started to skate, a little shaky and a little withdrawn. He spoke, "I'm fine, Yuuri. Show me your heart on the ice as I have always seen it." Yuuri nodded his head as he skated back to the wall. Yuri was leaning against it, watching them closely. He smiled as he watched Yuuri do his jumps in tune where he thought should be jumps. He did notice a few that could work on and didn't need at all.

Yuri mentioned, "If he does all that, the judges might see him showing off instead of showing skill."

Viktor chuckled, "Giving pointers now." Yuri huffed at him. After the skating, he moved his way to his fiancé. He spoke, "A few of the jumps need higher jumps. Also, I know you want to win but too many jumps show arrogance not skill."

Yuuri sighed, "I have you and Yurio to worry about. I thought…"

Viktor shook his head, "Judges can be very picky at times. I had it happen to me once or twice until Yakvo yanked me down from my high horse."

"I didn't mean to show…"

Viktor cut off his fiancé, "I know you are not doing that, but the judges might see it. Tonight, write down all the jumps and I'll make notes to them." Yuuri nodded his head, hugging him. He returned the hug. He let them skate together as he listened to his music. He figured everything in his head.

After some time, they skated to the wall. He put on his guards as he was preparing to leave. He waved at Yuri, who glared. When Yuri got over to them, he offered, "Want to come over? I was planning to make pork cutlet bowl."

Yuri pointed at him, stating, "You were going to teach me. So damn right, I'm coming. Just no making out in front of me."

Viktor chuckled, "Well, first got to make a trip to the store. It won't be long." They headed outside and he went to the nearest store to grab a few things. He came out with a cart full of food with Yuri yelling at him about how much he got. He laughed with Yuuri by his side. While inside, there were some fans who wanted photos. What shocked them all was some of them wanted Yuuri and him together in the photo. It seemed some of the fans did not mind them together. He smiled, pleased with the day.

They went to his home and he showed Yuri on how to make the pork cutlet bowl. He put some in front of Yuuri whose mouth was watering at the sight.

Yuri mentioned, "Make sure he doesn't get fat again. Bad enough, he can't show skill and that will mess him up."

Viktor laughed as Yuuri made a face. He sat down as he started to eat. Yuri would glance at him once in a while. He sighed, "What is it?"

Yuri mentioned, "You are hiding every part of your theme and moves. You usually at least show something."

Viktor tilted his head, stating, "I showed some of my moves already. Beside I want to surprise everyone." When Yuri opened his mouth, he replied, "No, Yuuri does not know one thing either. Right Yuuri?"

Yuuri mumbled around his food, "Correct and yet he'll know every move I make."

Yuri scolded, "That is what you get for picking him as your coach. Idiot."

Viktor chided Yuri, "Come now. He is doing good. You have to watch out, Yurio." Yuri hissed at him and they went back to eating. Yuuri did ask for seconds and he put down his foot. He shook his head, stating, "Don't need you to get out of shape again. Also from now on, you and I will jog to the rink. It isn't too far." Yuuri nodded his head with a disappointed look. They laughed about certain aspects of life. He stood up, stating, "Yuuri, I'm driving Yurio home. I'll be back. Do your jumps." He left with Yuri in tow.

As he drove, he asked, "Is your grandfather staying with you again?"

Yuri answered, "Yes, for a couple of weeks. Then he'll go back home. It isn't like I need a babysitter."

Viktor replied, "Never said you did. Just thought he might have been worried since you didn't come home right after practice."

Yuri explained, "I called him while the fans were hounding you and idiot."

Viktor shook his head as he pulled in front of Yuri's home. He watched and once he got a wave, he drove away. He got to his home. He opened the door to hear soft humming and the fireplace going. Makkachin ran to him, dancing around his legs. He laughed as he petted his fur baby. He remarked, "Any trouble with the fireplace?" Yuuri shook his head as he tapped the pen on the notebook. He sat next to his fiancé as he continued to write in the notebook. He noticed he would write, then cross it out and start over. He did not put his sense in at the moment. He will let Yuuri show his work before making his notes as a coach.

After a few minutes, he was handed the notebook. He noticed Yuuri biting his lip as he read over the quads and what to do. He hummed, "This looks better than you showed today. I might want you to tone one down and give more of a performance than the quad. Very good."

Yuuri asked, "Do you think I could win gold?"

Viktor laughed, "Of course. I have some things to worry about now. With you and Yurio coming around. It should be fun." Yuuri gawked at him. He chuckled softly. He spoke as he heard Yuuri's phone ding, "Let's lay by the fire tonight." Yuuri nodded as he grabbed his phone. He went to grab the stuff they needed. He undressed down to his boxers, hearing Yuuri was chatting away with apologies. He brought out some blankets and pillows for them. He noticed Yuuri doing face chat. He popped through and said, "Hello."

Yuko bleed through her nose as she spoke, "Oh my god, I didn't mean to interrupt."

Yuuri yelled, "We aren't doing that!"

Minako poked her face over and whistled, "Damn, he looks so much better without clothes. Though nothing to really see."

Yuuri fluttered, "He is dressed! He got boxers on! And beside that, what are you doing checking…"

Minako chuckled, "Oh, do not worry, Yuuri. I won't do anything to your dream man."

Viktor chuckled, "Jealous much?"

Yuuri hissed, "Shut up. They think we are doing stuff when we aren't because you pop in without a shirt on."

Viktor explained to the girls, "I'm home. I like to be comfortable. No naughty things at least yet."

Yuuri yelled with his face red, "VIKTOR!"

Viktor chuckled, "Nothing is going on. We are relaxing after a hard day, Yuko-chan and Minako-san."

Minako teased, "I want details, though."

Viktor winked and spoke, "I don't kiss and tell. Sorry girls."

Yuuri yelled, "Enough already!"

Yuko laughed, "All right, Yuuri. Sorry. Hey, I got to go. Take it easy."

Viktor watched and listened as everyone said their goodbyes for the night. He laid down, having Yuuri glaring at him. He waved his fluttered lover to him. Yuuri moved closer and he kissed the soft lips. As he pulled back, Yuuri was red and squirming. He spoke, "Get comfortable. It gets a little hot by the fireplace." Yuuri stood up and dressed down to his boxers like him. He pulled his fiancé to him. He kissed the lips, making Yuuri breathless by the time he released his hold.

Yuuri whispered, "That makes me have a problem and I don't… don't…"

Viktor chuckled softly, "Do not worry, Yuuri. I had no plan of doing anything. I just want to hold you and lay here." Yuuri curled close to him, running his fingers through his hair. It was nice and perfect. It was heaven to his eyes and soul.

Viktor awoke with a start. He was breathing heavy. He felt for his fiancé, feeling he was safe. He heard his name mumbled from the soft lips. He whispered, "Shh, go back to sleep, Yuuri. I'm ok." He dreamt his mother was beating Yuuri and he couldn't save him. He took a deep breath, holding it before blowing it out. Yuuri was safe. He was safe. They were in their home. He stood up, hearing his name called out softly. He kissed the forehead, stating, "Sleep." He took a shower, feeling his muscles relax finally. The dreams were getting to him.

He tensed slightly as he felt arms wrap around him. He sighed, "You didn't need to get up, Yuuri."

Yuuri replied, "We are together, Viktor. Can't you lean on me when you need to."

Viktor turned around, running his hand over the tan face. He whispered, "I had a dream my mother was beating you and I couldn't save you. It hurt. It destroyed me." Yuuri pulled him into an embrace. He sighed into the skin, "I just want the nightmares to stop. We both should not lose sleep because of them."

Yuuri encouraged him, "We will make this work and work out together. I'm here for you."

Viktor nodded his head as they showered together. Yuuri was still a little red from seeing him nude. It was beautiful to see the man blush so brightly. After they put some clothes on, he made them some breakfast while Yuuri made him some mint tea. He could use some vodka in it, but he held back. He didn't need to make Yuuri think he had a drinking problem on top of his abusive past.

They jogged all the way to the rink. Yuuri was smiling the whole way. He did hear some people talking about him being back as they pointed. It seemed not to go notice by his fiancé. He smiled as they got to the rink even though he had no mood to smile. Yuuri was putting on his skates as Yakvo walked over. He sighed, "I'll be doing night skating, Yakvo."

Yakvo replied, "I figured as much." Then Yakvo switched to Russian, [You look like you are not getting enough sleep. Maybe you could…]

Viktor responded, [I'll think about it.] He knew Yakvo was trying to see if he would go to the therapist again like he did in his teenage years. It did help. Second, she always ensured to never force sleeping medication on him. She offered, but once he decline, she dropped it.

Yakvo stated, [I think you should since it also looks like another person is not sleeping as good either.]

Viktor looked at his exhausted fiancé who was talking with Yuri. Yuri was growling about getting his butt in gear. Yes, the nightmares were taking its toll, not only him but also Yuuri. They were up at three today. He tried to get Yuuri to go back to sleep, but he refused. He spoke, [I skate tonight, putting together my programs. Skating always did ease me.]

Yakvo sighed, [Skating will not always be there for you.]

Yuuri spoke up, "I really need to learn what you two are whispering about."

Viktor chuckled softly, "Yakvo is worried about us. Nothing bad, I swear."

Yuri asked, "Why aren't you two sleeping? It better not be something gross."

Viktor answered, "It is not that. Problems with sleeping since my family is hounding me." He ordered Yuuri, "Yuuri, start with your programs. Let us see it into work. I'll take notes." Yuuri nodded and got onto the ice. He sat down with Yuri huffing away from him. The nightmares would leave him if his family would stop appearing before his eyes. He asked in a soft voice, "Have the order against…"

Yakvo answered, "Yes, but I notice some of them were angered about the news. They swore I am hiding you away."

Viktor sighed, "I'm sorry to bring you more trouble."

Yakvo responded, "I admire the man you became, Vitya. I will not let another break that. No one, I swear."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri on Ice and make no profit from this story.

Warnings: Smex, angst.

Summary: After winning silver, Yuuri agreed to continue to skate. Viktor could not let go and decides to be coach and skater at the same time. The past comes back to haunt the two.

Notes: Hello readers. Thanks for the comments. I hope you enjoy this chapter, please continue with the comments.

Viktor took notes, seeing that Yuuri would not lift the leg high enough or he would miss the jump. He did not point anything out while the man was skating, letting Yuuri run through the motions. Yuri was doing his thing, but he could tell something was on his mind too. He learned from the past not to bug Yuri about it. Yuri reminded him of himself at the age. He sighed as Yakvo was talking with the team about their movements.

He watched as Yuri fell doing one of his jumps. Yuuri skated over to him, holding out his hand. He stood up, knowing Yuri was not straight today.

Yuri screamed, "I do not need your help, pig!" "Why are you here!?" "You are nothing but amusement to Viktor at the moment!" "Quit while you are ahead!"

Viktor glared at the scene as his fiancé skated off the ice passed him. He went to grab him, but Yuuri pulled away sharply. He skated over to Yuri and hissed, "You did not need to take your anger out on him."

Yuri growled, "What are you doing, Viktor? Why are you playing games with him? Stop it."

Viktor replied, "You think it is a game to go so far as to announce to the world, I am in a same-sex relationship and engaged to the man. You are being foolish. I love him." He turned and headed to find his fiancé. He would calm Yuuri down. He looked everywhere. He looked in the locker room. His heart was racing as he could not find his fiancé anywhere. He got out of the locker room to see Yakvo. He spoke in a quick pace, "He's gone. Yakvo…"

Yakvo replied calmly, "You stay in front and I will check the lunch area and drive around."

Viktor nodded his head as he grabbed their bags. He had no way to call Yuuri since he left his phone in the bag. He felt his heart race wildly. Yuuri had no idea where to go in Russia. His heart clenched painfully. He could not lose his fiancé. He stood outside, pacing back and forth. The seconds ticked like hours. Yuri sat there, looking at him, ready to speak, but he growled, "Do not say anything, Yuri." The teen shut his mouth as he continued to pace. The minutes were grating on him. He looked at his watch. He looked up, hoping to see a mess of black locks. He was hoping his fiancé would stand before him.

It was about thirty minutes later when he saw Yuuri walk toward the rink. Yuuri did not look happy and Viktor could see why. His aunt was talking with him. His hands curled into fists. He heard Dasia speaking English, trying to get his fiancé to speak. Yuuri did not, as he walked to him. He pushed Yuuri behind him and growled in Russian, [What do you think you are doing?]

Dasia replied, [The court order was not meant to be. Please, Viktor. I do not know why you hated your father so much or the rest of us.]

Viktor yelled, [Because he left me in a hospital, crying and beaten by my own mother! He turned his back on a child who needed to be saved!] He heard Yuri gasp but he ignored it. Dasia's eyes widened and tears were falling. Yakvo walked over as quickly as possible. He growled, "Let us go, Yuuri." Yuuri walked with him to take his hand, but he shook it off. Anger, rage, and hatred was taking over him.

Yuuri whispered, "I didn't say anything. I pretended I didn't understand her."

Viktor couldn't think as they continued to walk to their home. He could not believe his family would approach his fiancé to get to him. By the time, they came home, he let Makkachin out and said nothing. He sat down, his hands curling into fists. Yuuri sat next to him and grabbed his hand.

Yuuri sobbed, "Please don't leave me. I couldn't take it."

It snapped him out of his rage. Viktor turned his head to see tears flowing down Yuuri's face. He wiped at them and kissed the soft lips. When he pulled back, he swore, "I would never leave you. Do not think such things."

Yuuri sobbed, "I don't want this to be a game. I want…"

Viktor sealed the words with a deep kiss. When he pulled back the second time, he pulled Yuuri to him, whispering, "You are no game. You are my FIANCE. You are my life and love. Ignore those who will never understand." He kissed Yuuri again, trying to get it through Yuuri's head, he would never leave him willing.

Yuuri wiped at his tears, demanding, "Make love to me, Viktor. Make me feel you completely again."

Viktor whispered, "Yuuri…"

Yuuri shook his head and cut him off, "No. I want you to make love to me."

Viktor pulled his fiancé onto his lap, kissing the lips softly. Yuuri ran his fingers through his hair, pushing the side part away from his eyes. He spoke, "I love you. If you want love, I'll give it to you." He noticed the blankets still on the floor by the fireplace. He stood up, holding Yuuri close to him. He lit the fireplace. He turned to his fiancé, his world, and his life. He took off the glasses, setting them down. He ran his hands under the shirt, feeling the hot skin.

Yuuri whispered in longing, "Viktor."

Viktor could only say the name of his love, "Yuuri." He lifted the shirt, tossing it to the floor. Yuuri grabbed him, a little nervous. He whispered, "I want to be here. I want to hear. Our love knows no bounds." Yuuri nodded his head, showing all the trust in the world in his eyes. He kissed the lips, softly, pulling the bottom lip between his teeth. Yuuri groaned as Yuuri started to unbutton his shirt. He deepened the kiss, thrusting his tongue inside and tasting the sweet mouth.

Yuuri broke the kiss, feeling him, "Viktor. Please."

Viktor finished undressing them and spoke, "Give me a second, love." He ran to the bedroom and grabbed the supplies. He came back, mouth watering as he watched for a second Yuuri playing with himself. He teased as he took over, "Impatient, are we?"

Yuuri groaned, "Make love."

Viktor whispered, "Oh, I will. Always will." He kissed the other man, running his hands over the muscles, molding into the flesh. Yuuri thrust his hips, rubbing their groins together. He bit, the lower lip in pleasure. Yuuri ran his fingers through his hair, pulling his body closer. He groaned as their heated skin touch. He thrust down, having Yuuri snap his head back. He kissed at the neck, sucking lightly on it.

Yuuri pleaded, "Bite."

Viktor groaned at the plea as he bit at the neck, leaving a love mark behind. He sucked at it as he pushed his tongue against the skin, licking at it. He moved down the body, teasing the nipples with his mouth. Yuuri was saying something in Japanese again. He spoke, "English, love. I want to understand."

Yuuri tried to speak, "I… Viktor… I… Viktor. Love you."

Viktor hummed in pleasure as he mumbled across the skin, "Love you too. My world." He moved down, uncapping the lube. As he poured some on his fingers, he lifted the legs slightly. Yuuri was panting and sweating as he circled the hole. He shocked his lover as he pushed in a finger and took Yuuri's cock into his mouth.

Yuuri screamed, "VIKTOR! OH GOD!"

Viktor hummed around the cock. It seemed to relax his lover very well. He slowly pushed two fingers inside, trying to find the one spot that will make Yuuri see stars.

He knew he found it when Yuuri groaned loudly, "Yes, yes, yes! Viktor, Viktorrrrr."

Viktor kept the pace as he swirled his tongue around the head, sucking while going down on Yuuri's cock.

Yuuri shouted, "STOP!"

Viktor pulled back, stopping all movements. He asked, "Are you okay?"

Yuuri panted, "I want…want to come with you…you inside."

Viktor asked, "Are you ready for me?"

Yuuri replied as he wrapped his arms around him, "Yes. Do not use a condom."

"Are you sure?" Viktor asked. Yuuri nodded his head. He pulled out his fingers, rubbing the lube on his groin, groaning at his touch. He saw Yuuri watching in heat. He teased as he lined himself up, "We could always bring that into our foreplay. I loved watching you." Yuuri groaned in passion as he slowly pushed inside. It was difficult to keep slow, as Yuuri hips would push toward him, taking him inside more.

Yuuri groaned, "Please, Viktor."

Viktor groaned as he thrust his hips forward, pushing him inside completely. Yuuri grabbed him as he stayed still. That was a little rougher than he wanted to. He kissed the soft lips, having a tongue play with his. He did some test thrusts, having Yuuri meet him in pace. He slowly pulled out, snapping his hips and slamming inside.

Yuuri said something in Japanese, {Yes, Oh god.} then switched to English, "Viktor, need you. Feels sooooo gooood."

Viktor kept the pace, running his hands over his fiancé and kissing every inch he could reach. Their passion was building as he felt nails claw his back, pulling his body closer. The sweat was pouring off of them as they tried to kiss between their groans and panting. He was close with how the muscles would tighten around him. It's completely a new feeling without the condom. He groaned as he wrapped his hand around Yuuri's dipping cock.

Yuuri screamed, "VIKTOR!"

Viktor was not far behind as he came inside with a passionate scream, "YUURI!" He fell on top of his love. He whispered into the ear, "Beautiful." He pulled out, laying there breathless.

Yuuri laughed softly, "We need to get clean now."

"Oh yes." Viktor responded. He knew they would have to get laundry done soon too. They showered, showing each other their love by small, gentle touches. Yuuri was very needy tonight, wanting to be as close as possible. After the shower, he let Makkachin in and put out the fire. As he lay in bed, he ran his fingers over Yuuri's arm.

Yuuri spoke, "I know you don't want to discuss about your family. After your mother abusive nature and your father leaving you."

Viktor remarked, "But?"

Yuuri tensed in his arms as he sighed, "Your aunt what I understood never knew about you until a few months before your father passed away."

"No surprise there."

Yuuri continued, "She seems to really want to know you. I know…"

Viktor tensed but sighed, "I have so much hatred in me, Yuuri. Family has been bad for me."

Yuuri turned to look at him, speaking, "You never know if they are all bad if you keep that hatred. That hatred is bringing you pain. I can see that."

Viktor ran his fingers through the black locks. He kept thinking about it. He sighed, "I just don't want to be broken again."

Yuuri promised, "You won't because I'll be there for you. I'll make sure they can't."

Viktor responded, "I can't let them hurt you."

Yuuri ran his hand over his face, stating, "If they try, then you walk away with me. Think about it, Viktor."

Viktor kissed his fiancé softly and spoke, "I'll think about it but making no promises." Yuuri nodded with a tired expression. He ordered, "Sleep, love."

He was dreaming. His mother was there, but she did not do a thing. His father was there, what he remembered of him. His father was holding out a hand and saying something he couldn't understand. His mother appeared and before he was trapped in hell, he awoke. He glanced to the side to see Yuuri sleeping soundly. He glanced to see it was about four in the morning. There was no point of waking his fiancé at this hour. He got up, making sure Yuuri was covered well. The house was getting colder. He walked into his living room, seeing Makkachin laying on the couch. He put the fireplace on as he started to do some drawings for the business his father left him. He was really thinking about keeping it.

A few hours, he felt arms wrap around his shoulders and a very annoyed boyfriend staring down at him. He smiled, "You could sleep a little more. It's only seven."

"Did you have another nightmare?" Yuuri asked, annoyed with him.

Viktor answered honestly, "It didn't go that far. I woke up before it could."

"Why up?" Yuuri grilled him.

Viktor replied, "I couldn't go back to sleep. I just been designing things for the business."

Yuuri asked in an excited voice, "You plan to keep it?"

Viktor saw Yuuri ready to jump and spoke, "Be careful. We were a little rough last night." Yuuri made a face and sat in front of him on the couch. Yuuri took the notebook, looking at the pictures he was drawing up. He could see the excitement building in fiancé. He chuckled, "I decided to design what the web page should look and social media. I still got to come up with a list of possible skaters to look into."

Yuuri remarked, "There are many skaters that would do good for this."

Viktor mumbled, "Yes and one of them is sitting right in front of me."

Yuuri bit his lip and nervously said, "ME?"

Viktor chuckled as he whispered into his fiancé's ear, "Yes, you. It will be great and your sponsors will love it."

Yuuri laughed nervously, "Me. No way."

Viktor chuckled, "Yes, you. Let us say this will cover the coaching fees since you will get paid for doing it." Yuuri nodded his head softly but remained stunned. He chuckled again. He knew how much coaches got paid. It will be perfect. He spoke, "If you have any skaters in mind, write them down. I'll handle the rest." Yuuri nodded his head. He ordered, "Speak."

Yuuri muttered, "I never thought about doing things like this before. I am not that good."

Viktor argued, "Yes, you are. Stop downing yourself."

"But…"

Viktor spoke firmly, "No buts. You did great in the final even if you did not win gold. You have the skill. This will be for my coaching fee." Yuuri nodded in shock, but stayed silent. He turned Yuuri's head and kissed him hard. He pulled back when his fiancé was breathless as he ordered, "Time for us to get ready. I hope you are not too sore to do your routine."

Yuuri smiled as he stated, "I'll do it even better today."

They got ready and jogged all the way to the rink. Yuuri was warming up while he sat on the bench. He had his skates on, but made no move to get on the ice. Today he will watch Yuuri then he will start his skate tonight. He will give a huge shock to the world as he takes the ice again. Sadly, it will even shock his fiancé and he had some worry about it.

Yakvo walked over with Lilia who gave a worried glance. Viktor spoke, "I'm okay."

Fillipp spoke, [I was hoping to find you here.]

Yakvo hissed, [The court order is true and you…]

[It is all right. Let him speak his mind.] Viktor cut off his coach.

Fillipp asked, [What did you tell Dasia to make her cry all day long?]

Viktor replied as Yuuri skated over, [The truth.]

[What is that?] Fillipp questioned.

Before he could answer, his phone went off. Viktor answered, "Hello." He listened, jumping from his seat, yelling, "YURI DID WHAT!?"


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri on Ice and make no profit from this story.

Warnings: Angst, Smex

Summary: After winning silver, Yuuri agreed to continue to skate. Viktor could not let go and decides to be coach and skater at the same time. The past comes back to haunt the two.

Notes: Sorry for the long delay. I just got finished with a difficult class and started another. Hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think.

Everyone looked at him in concern. Viktor agreed with the person on the other end. He hung up, explaining, "Yuri kicked through glass. He has a cut on his leg that needs stitches, but he is refusing. His grandfather wants me to talk some sense to him." Everyone agreed to come along. Fillipp grabbed his arm. Yuuri gave him a look as he froze. He sighed, [We can talk later, but right now a friend is in need.] Fillipp nodded his head in understanding, releasing his hold on his arm. He sighed in relief. He got panic with someone from his family touching him. Yakov was driving them to the hospital.

When they got there, Kolya walked to them. Viktor sighed, "What happened?"

Kolya answered, "His mother came. Please hear me out. She isn't as evil as Yuri thinks. A lot happened, but he overheard part of our conversation and got upset. I yelled at him. Then yesterday, he came home very upset about something. He kicked the glass today. He refuses to get it taken care of. Saying he has no place on the ice now."

Yakov groaned, "I told him to not come back until he cools down."

Before Viktor could speak to Yuri, Yuuri spoke, "Let me talk to him for the moment."

Viktor nodded his head, knowing Yuuri had his ways to help those around. He sat down as Kolya pointed to the room Yuri was staying in. He just hope Yuri would not let his anger rule him with his fiancé. It was time for Yuri to calm down before he lost it all. Yakov would only deal with so much. So would Lilia.

Alena, Yuri's mother, came over with a rush of words, [I came as soon as I could. This is my fault.]

Viktor sat there silent as Kolya spoke to her. He knew what Yuri was going through. The only difference was Yuri's mother wasn't abusive toward her own son. The nurse said something about signing Yuri in if he did not allow them to stitch him up. He hasn't heard screaming yet which was a good sign. He watched the nurse go inside. He hoped Yuuri got some sense into their friend.

The nurse came out some minutes and spoke, [He is taken care of. I suggest getting him some help. That anger.]

Viktor went inside with everyone else. Yuri glared at Alena who looked out of place in the room. Yuuri whispered something to Yuri, who huffed.

Alena spoke, [If you are going to hurt, I'll leave.]

Yuri growled, [You can't just waltz into my life again and leave on a dime.]

Alena sighed sadly, [I don't want you hurt, Yuri. I…]

Viktor spoke before the teenager could, [Enough, Yuri.] He turned to everyone and spoke, [Please leave. I need to speak to him in private.] Yuri had a worried look as he told his fiancé to stand outside for a moment. When everyone left, he sighed, "I know what you are going through."

"My mother never laid a hand on me." Yuri replied.

Viktor responded, "True, but that anger is the same. You will lose everything if you keep it up." He pulled out a card from his wallet. He handed the card over, "Think about going to her. She helped me out." Before something could come out of Yuri's mouth, he stated, "She will not force anything on you." He turned to leave to have Yuri call out his name. He stopped, not turning around.

Yuri asked, "Are you going to break it off with him?"

Viktor turned his head, answering firmly, "Never."

Yuri whispered, but he heard it, "Good."

Viktor stepped out to have everyone look at him. He gave a small smile, stating, [I did what I could.]

Alena stepped forward, [He looks up to you. You became part of his family and all I can do is thank you for it.]

Viktor sighed, [Give him time. It is going to be hard for him.] Alena nodded her head. He waved at Yuri's grandfather as he left with everyone. He stayed silent in the car as they drove back to the rink. He did not forget he would have to talk with his uncle. He knew it was wrong for him to carry the hatred for everyone in his family. He sighed deeply as he really thought about going back to the therapist. His sleepless nights were getting to him and it was doing damage to Yuuri who refused to show it.

Viktor stepped out of the car, wondering if he could pass talking to his uncle. He felt his hand grab. The support he needed was beside him this moment. Yakov was looking with concern. Lilia gave him a hard look, telling him they would break it apart if it got too much. He took a deep breath.

Yuuri whispered, "If it gets out of hand, I'll pull you back."

Viktor squeezed the hand and walked inside. He was not shocked to see Fillipp sitting there, looking out of place. Some skaters were staring him down like he was like a plague. He shook his head as he headed to sit across from him. Yuuri sat next to him. He spoke, [Do you understand English?]

Fillipp replied in English, "Yes. I take the guess your fiancé does not understand Russian."

Yuuri responded, "The answer would be yes and if you are trying to harm Viktor, I won't let you."

Fillipp held his hands up, stating, "I have no plan to do anything. I am the black sheep of the family. So, I can understand where he is coming from."

Viktor curious, asked, "Why?"

Fillipp answered, "Because I am interested in the same sex. The old man almost killed me when he found out. Beat me almost to death. It took my mother throwing her body over mine to stop the attack. Since then, I have been outcast and disowned. That is why I was surprised Ivan left me anything. He was there and did nothing to stop the attack."

Viktor sneered, "Looks like he has a habit of doing that."

Fillipp pointed out, "So you told Dasia the truth about Ivan."

Viktor remained silent as he looked at the other skaters practicing their routines. Yuuri touched his hand, making him feel safe. It made him stop going back down the abusive memories.

Fillipp sighed sadly, "Ivan was always afraid of the old man. Dasia finds Ivan a strong character and never could do any wrong. You shook her up pretty good with crashing her thought of our brother."

Yuuri questioned, "Do you have anyone?"

Fillipp sighed, "I never had a solid relationship since my outing. I envy you, Viktor. You are open about your relationship."

Viktor explained, "I had different relationships in the past. Some women, some men. Yuuri just happens to be male and brought me everything I lacked for over twenty years." He caught Yuuri turning red and turning his head to avoid embarrassment.

Fillipp asked, "What is your story, Viktor?"

Viktor tensed as he whispered out his answer, "I was abused as a child."

Fillipp spoke softly, "I understand your unwillingness to let family near you, but I would like to know my nephew."

Yuuri asked, "Why did you not get in touch while he was growing up?"

Fillipp answered, "I did not know about him until a week ago and I could not deny it when I saw him at the will." Fillipp pushed a piece of paper with his information to him, stating, "Here is my information but it is up to you what you do with it. I will understand fully if you want nothing to do with us."

Viktor watched as his uncle stood up. He was twisting but wasn't sure what he wanted to do with the information. Fillipp really understood and just wanted to know him. His uncle never knew about him while he grew up. Another reason to hate his father for. Yuuri grabbed the piece of paper, smiling at him. He sighed in relief. Yuuri will hold it until he was ready. His uncle nodded his head at them and left.

Viktor helped put skates on his fiancé, who was shying away. He smiled up at his lover. He pulled Yuuri toward his body, speaking, "I want to see your love. Give me that, Yuuri." Yuuri ran his fingers through his silver hair. Yuuri pulled away and stepped onto the ice. He sat down, noting Yakov and Lilia was walking toward him. He took notes as Yuuri started to dance across the ice. The love was there, showing everyone. The love was for him and only him.

Lilia asked, "What do you think about your uncle?"

Viktor kept his eyes trained on his fiancé as he answered, "I didn't read him to hurt me, but we'll see." Yakov touched his shoulder as he took a calming breath. He noticed Yuuri was thinking too much as he missed a quad or two. He spoke, "Tonight I start my practice."

Yakov sighed, "Sometimes you push yourself too hard."

Viktor chuckled, "I have many to worry about. One is on the ice already."

Yakov mumbled, "You are being too carefree again."

Viktor remained silent as he watched the determination in his fiancé. He gave a sad smile, hiding everything behind a mask. He was not too comfortable with his uncle and aunt trying to make friends with him. He could do without his family. His mother was on his mind too. He was hoping never to see her again. He did not want his family in his life, but Yuuri's face when he would swear them off was too much for him. He sighed as his coach and Lilia walked away. He heard they were discussing Yuri. He hoped his friend would understand and get the help he needed. He called, "Yuuri, take a break."

Yuuri yelled back, breathless, "I can do another round."

Viktor shook his head and ordered, "Over here now." Yuuri groaned as he skated over. He pulled his lover to him, kissing him hard. As he pulled back, he handed over the water bottle. He laughed at the red face, "Even with your stamina, you need to take a break or two, love."

Yuuri mumbled, "I want to be at my best."

Viktor nodded his head in understanding as he spoke, "Do a couple more rounds, then we'll go home to eat and relax. I start my practice tonight." Yuuri nodded his head after he looked at the notes in his hand real quick.

Viktor watched his love go through his routines, taking into the account of the notes he wrote down. It was beautiful and filled with passion. He smiled. It would be a big challenge to overcome Yuuri and Yuri, who showed they could give their all to skating. He chuckled to himself softly as he felt the passion in him build for having challenges to overcome. It will be a shock to the world of his programs.

It was a little while before they went home. He let Makkachin out. Before he could say a word, he was knocked to the floor with Yuuri on top of him. He stared at his fiancé in shock. It soon turned into passion as hips rubbed against him, awaking him. He gripped the hips, helping them rock in the right spot. Yuuri kissed him and he was in heaven.

Yuuri broke the kiss, breathless, "Do you want me to stop?"

Viktor warned, "If you stop, I'll flip you over and have my beautiful way with you." Yuuri giggled as he moved his body down his. He felt the room warm up as his pants become very uncomfortable. His breath caught in his throat as Yuuri pulled down his pants. A hand wrapped around him, making his body jolt in pleasure. He whispered, "What you are doing?"

Yuuri replied with his face red, "Relax and enjoy, Viktor. I want to get better at this."

Before Viktor could question more, his hips jolted as a tongue licked up his length. He wanted the warmth around his entire cock. He groaned as he felt small kisses and licks. There was sweat started to form on his face as he tried to keep his hips down. He wouldn't scare his lover with his lust.

Yuuri leaned over him, sighing, "Tell me how to please you the best. I want…"

Viktor pulled his lover to him, mumbling as he bit at the lips, "Blow me. Suck me. I love your mouth." Yuuri was red but went down on him. Once the mouth wrapped around his cock, his hips jolted. He groaned deeply as Yuuri did not pull back but sucked at him. He moaned in passion as the tongue played with him, "Yuuuuuriiii." He gripped the black hair as the sucks became great and the tongue played with him. A hand toyed with his balls. He felt the pressure building inside of him. He felt completely lost in the passion. He was breathless as he groaned his pleasure. He watched as the head went up and down on him. His fingers tighten as he tried to warn his partner, "I'm… I'm going…" He came with a shout, "YUURI!" He was breathless as he watched his fiancé swallow everything. He pulled Yuuri to him and kissed him hard, flipping them over. He rubbed his hand over Yuuri's clothed cock. He broke the kiss, asking, "Do you want me to stop?"

Yuuri shook his head, pleading, "Please, Viktor. Show me."

Viktor pulled down the pants, hearing a small gasp. He went down on his lover, hearing a gasp of his name. He figured Yuuri was still too embarrassed to voice his pleasure. He groaned around the hard cock. Yuuri's hips thrust up and fingers tangled into his hair. He did it again, gaining the same reaction. He noticed Yuuri biting his lip to prevent his voice from coming out. He deep throated his lover, who almost screamed but only came out a chock whisper. He sucked hard, knowing his lover was almost ready by the way the muscles tensed. He groaned around the flesh, bringing more pleasure to the one he loved.

Yuuri groaned, finally as he came, "Viktorrrrrrrr."

Viktor swallowed as he pulled up. He kissed his fiancé hard until Yuuri was breathless even more. When he pulled back, he asked softly, "What was this about, love?"

Yuuri breathless explained, "Well you… you were tense about… about your uncle and I know my skills… skills isn't the best. I want…"

Viktor kissed his fiancé again as he whispered against the lips, "Yuuri, you blow my mind with everything you do. You are not competing against anyone because there will never be anyone else."

Yuuri pushed his hair out of his face, sighing, "I know, but you had past lovers. I want to be good."

Viktor chuckled softly, "You are much better than them. You make my head stop thinking in seconds. One look freezes me. Stop doubting yourself, love." He kissed Yuuri again as he sighed, "I'll make something to eat. We take a nap and then I'm off to practice." Yuuri nodded as they dressed themselves. Makkachin was barking at the door. Yuuri let their dog inside as he went into the kitchen. Makkachin ran after him, begging for food.

They ate and fell asleep in each other's arms. Viktor felt himself dream of a world of pain. He saw his mother who kept giving him that look like he was going to feel everything. He felt his world spinning and bolted up awake. His breathing was hard. He felt arms wrap around him, making him tense.

Yuuri whispered, "Shh, it's me, Viktor. No one can harm you. I won't let them."

Viktor calmed down in seconds as hands worked magic on his tensed back. He grabbed his phone to see his alarm was ready to go off. He sighed, "I have to go in a little bit."

Yuuri mumbled against him, "I wish I knew what you are planning to show the world."

Viktor chuckled, "I like surprising everyone."

Yuuri continued to mumble, "Yeah, but I'm your fiancé now."

Viktor laughed, "True but can't even let you know. You will see with the rest of the world." He kissed the pouting lips. He stood up, getting ready for his practice. Yuuri flopped back to the bed, rolling around as Makkachin barked at him. He chuckled at the scene. He left with a soft kiss to his love.

It took him a good ten minutes to get to the rink. He stepped inside, waving to the guard who said something on the lines of welcome back. Yakov was standing there, glaring at him. He rubbed his head, wondering what he did wrong this time.

Yakov hissed, "You look like you have not even got a wink of sleep!"

Viktor waved off the concern, stating, "I'm fine. I got to get into the routine again."

Yakov growled, "This tired and you'll break something."

Viktor waved it off with a chuckle as he set up his CD player to play the songs. He took the ice as he pushed play. He went through his first routine. He wanted to blow off everything about his past. He had a future at home that he never thought he would have. He felt the rage of his past. He felt wanting to let it all go in seconds. He did a quad after quad, landing each jump perfectly. Yakov was standing there, watching his movements as a caring man who raised a child who was not his own. The second song came and he went into the mood of showing every move and every jump. He continued to dance across the ice like it was home. It was for him. Now he had someone to share with. He bent over after the first round, breathless as he skated over to the wall.

Yakov held out a bottle of water, asking, "Does he know?"

Viktor dumped the water as he replied, "No one knows but you." Yakov gave him a look as he took the ice again. He could do a few quads better. He spent almost an hour going over the songs as Yakov kept glaring. He moved off the ice, waving his hands, "All right. All right. I'll pack in now."

Standing outside, Yakov touched his arm, stating, "Please get some sleep, Vitya. It is no good for you."

Viktor smiled, hiding away the fear he felt when sleeping. He drove home and opened the door. He saw Makkachin pop his head up from the couch. He tilted his head and stepped inside to see his fiancé sleeping on the couch. He saw his notebook of the notes for Yuuri laying on the floor. He pulled out his phone, staring at it for a second. He looked up a number, dialing it. When it was picked up, he spoke, "It's Viktor. I need to see you, Sally."


End file.
